Legend
by Crying Princess
Summary: COMPLETE! Legends are ment to stand the test of time. They are told to children at night as bedtime stories. The legend they made together was very much real...even if it would not be remembered as nothing more then another mere legend. COMPLETE!
1. Once Upon A Dream,

Chapter 11   Hello. . . .

A/n: I seriously took your review into thought. I could make her sleep all those years, but it's better if she waits. It will be sweet once they see each other again and there will be some payback that she is going to be able to get in. To understand you'll have to read chapter three again and chapter eight. Chapter eight hasn't been revised nor do I want to, but chapter three has been and it is different from before, so if you haven't read it yet them you might want to because there's going to be something that's going to have to do with it in this chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She woke up and saw that it was still dark outside. She got up and dressed. She had been sleepless for the last couple of days. She didn't know why. She just couldn't seem to sleep.

She walked out to see the night sky and its bright stars. The wind blew making her cloak blow with it. She had defiantly changed over the last 7 years. Her hair was longer now; it went a little bit below her waist. Her clothes had changed as well as she grew out of old ones. She now wore a long green dress that went down to her ankles. She wore shorts underneath them so that when her dress would accidentally no one would see anything. It wasn't a plain green dress; the top was like a brown vest that tied up. It also had leaves designed onto it.

She went and climbed up the cliff to go into 'The Lost Woods'. She went there more often then what she did when she first came here. It was like her home. You could blind fold her and she could still find her way through it with out getting lost. She would go to the place that her and Sarah had played together. The place where she had last seen Sarah before she went to the temple.

She looked at the place and decided against going there. It had been a while since she visited her little fairies.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She jumped down to see them floating around their little fountain of water. She walked up to them as they greeted her. "Let's play! Please." They all chanted. She knew if she said yes that they would probably want to play there favorite game. It consisted of trying to catch one of the fairies while the others watched going around her. It was very confusing since they almost looked alike. It also didn't help much that they would trick her making it really difficult to catch the one you were supposed to be trying to catch.

"Yes, what game shall we play?" She asked as she heard them all yell there favorite games name. 'I knew it.' She thought with a sigh. "Okay." She said with a smile as they began there game.

She had been trying for a while. She almost always lost at this game and was getting tired. "Come on guys. Give me a break." She said as she jumped trying to catch the fairy and found out it was just an illusion. She sighed as her feet reached the ground. They all giggled as they watched her. "We will give you one. If you forfeit the game and loose." They said. She shook her head and went at trying to catch the one she saw at the corner of her eye.

She brought her hands around it and closed them, hopefully catching the fairy. She slowly opened her hands slowly and brought her hands up to her face to see the fairy. The pink glow that emitted off of it shown on her face.

She slowly looked up from the fairy to see someone standing there at the entrance. She couldn't see who it was because of the darkness of the night sky that showed through the opening of the entrance. "Hello. . . . ." She said as she saw the person slowly step into the light of the fountain. The fairy flew out of her opened palm to join the other fairies that stood behind her giggling.

He was dressed in a green tunic that had a white t-shirt underneath it. He had blond hair that would poke out from his green hat and deep blue eyes. He had a gold earring in his left ear. You could see his sword and shield that he wore on his back. She also had a sword and shield, but later stopped wearing them and put them up in a safe place.

All she could do was stare, 'He reminds me of some one. . . . .' She thought as she slowly walked up to him. "Link. . . ." She said softly as she saw him nod his head. He looked at her with a questioning face as she ran up and hugged him making him land on his back at the impact.

He looked down at the girl who kept a death grip on him. When he had seen this girl she had been holding a fairy up close to her face making its glow show on her face. She wore a cloak that hung loosely around her and a long green dress. Her long hair had been tied up in a high pony tail. Her bright green eyes were the thing that he had first seen on her. It reminded him of Yuki. 'Could it be her?' He thought as he heard his name. He shook his head dumbly as he saw her run up to him and embrace him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When he had woken up he was in a place he had never seen before. He looked around a Navi drew attention to how he looked. He was looked older than before.

He saw an old man who claimed to be a sage, explain to him that he had to keep him there for 7 years so that he could wield 'The Hero's Sword' and become 'The Hero of Time'. He had kept him there because he was to young to do anything at the time. Now he had to venture out and save the other sages. The first one that he was going to wood be 'The Forest Temple'.

He started to head out of the temple of time when someone appeared. He was dressed in tight blue clothing and wore a cloth around his face so that you could only see his blue eyes. He taught him a song and disappeared. He was starting to get used to people just disappearing so he just shrugged it off and walked out of the temple.

When he went outside he saw the sky had blackened and shown a red tint to it. He saw Death Mountain. "How could it have changed so much?" He said as he walked out into the market.

It looked as if no one had inhabited it for many years. It had undead zombies walking around. He had seen them before a tomb where he had learned the sun's song. They started walking towards him. He quickly played the song as he saw them turn a ghostly white and stop. He quickly ran towards the castle to see that there wasn't one anymore.

It had been replaced by a darker castle that was surrounded by lava. He took a step back in surprise as he almost tripped over a human skull. He just stared in disbelief. 'This is what that sage was talking about. How could he have done so much within 7 years?' He thought as he turned around to walk away from the dark castle.

He walked out into Hyrule's Field as he walked across the broken drawbridge, 'Where's Yuki?' He thought. He hoped that she hadn't been caught up in to much of it.

He reached his home to see it surrounded by monsters. The kids of the forest were all safe inside there homes so he walked towards the lost woods. He needed to talk to Sarah about what happened.

He saw that the Lost woods had been filled with bigger monsters as he removed his sword from one of the monster's belly. He had been hurt by it's spear and decided to stop by one of the fairy fountains around there. When he stepped down into the hole that's when he had seen her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She got off of him and stood up watching him get up as well. "Hello Yuki." He said with a smile. She smiled back as she hit him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He said looking at her in disbelief. "For making me wait." She said answering his question.

A/n: There yu go! They finally get back together. Next chapter will have some explanations and other boring stuff. . . . .


	2. In A Mountain Dark And Deep,

* * *

Chapter 1 Once Upon A Dream. . .

**A/N: I WENT OVER THIS CHAPTER AND ADDED MORE DETAIL AND CHANGED SOMETHINGS AROUND. THE DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME. I'M GOING TO RE-DO ALL OF THE CHAPTERS BEFORE I UPDATE WITH A NEW CHAPTER. I'M SORRY FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING TO MY STORY. SCHOOL HAS BEEN GETTING TO ME AND I THINK I'M FAILING BIOLOGY. . . HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I DID TO THIS CHAPTER, THAT IS, IF YOU RE-READ IT, WHICH I'M SURE ONLY A FEW OF YOU WILL DO. . .**

Disclaimer:

Crying Princess: "I do not own Zelda or anything pertaining to the game."

Lawyers: 'nod there heads and start walking away'

Crying Princess: 'whispers' "Ha, that's what you think."

Lawyers: 'turn there heads around, glaring angrily at crying princess'

Crying Princess: 'blushing and says sheepishly' "What you think I said something?"

to be continued . . . .

It was a chilly afternoon when she got off the bus and started to walk home from school. She looked around and saw how the trees have already began shedding there leaves. The young girl sighed and watched as the trees and gave there dance with the wind and the colorful leaves gracefully made their way to the ground. Some of the trees were bare and looked like skeletons. She smiled and looked ahead where she saw her house. It was a small quaint house painted white with a metal chain fence where her brother seemed to be waiting for her. She waved to him and looked to her left.

Among the colored leaves there was a gold object that lay there. She gave a puzzled look and went over to see what it was. She was always the curious one in her family. She remembered her mom saying that old quote, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' She would always laugh at her and think nothing of it. She heard the crunch of the leaves as she walked through them to the gold object.

She finally made her way there and looked through some of the leaves to find a necklace. It was a gold necklace with a small gold charm dangling from it. She felt some of that chain slip through her fingers as she took a closer look at the charm. It was a triangular charm with an upside down triangle in the middle. She held it up as it shined in the sun. The light that reflected off of it made her close her eyes. She felt herself fall but couldn't do anything about it. But she noticed something. She just kept on falling. She didn't hit any ground that could have been beneath her. She quickly snapped her eyes open and saw nothing. The first thought that came to mind was that she had gone blind. Even when she had her eyes shut, she couldn't tell the difference. She still felt the necklace in her hand and noticed as it became warm. She felt sleep coming to her and gladly welcomed it. One would think that she would be frightened and would want to know what was happening, but she didn't.

When she woke up it was dark. "Where am I?" She asked out loud in question. She sat up when her head lurched and made her lay back down. She felt really dizzy and the headache that she was now receiving seemed to her that someone was taking a metal baseball bat and repeatedly hitting her with full force with it. She reached for her head to hold it when she noticed that she still had the necklace. She couldn't see anything, so she held it to her face and felt it within her fingertips. It was still warm and it seemed to glow in the dark. She felt as if she was lying on a soft feathery bed and felt the soft silk sheets that covered her. She could see that there was an open window behind her that let in fresh, cold air that seemed to sooth her and her throbbing head. The light that was coming through the window was dim and barely gave any light off.

She sat up and felt her head protest once more. She took the necklace in her hands and grabbed the clasp and put it around her neck. She lay back down and sighed. She looked around in the dark and saw a little glow coming from far off. As soon as the light got closer she could see that it was a little girl. She was wearing a white and pink dress that held the same symbol as the charm on her necklace.

She finally came up to her and saw what she really looked like. The girl that stood beside her bed was a young girl that looked to be about 10. She gave off the feeling of being warm and friendly. She had long blond hair that went below her waist. It seemed to sparkle in the candle light. When she looked in her deep blue eyes it seemed to have no depth to them. It seemed as if they kept going. Mystery surrounded her as well as the wisdom that she carried. She looked like she knew every answer to every question that anyone could every think up. She held herself with dignity and looked to be of royalty. She didn't seem snobbish and arrogant. She asked with a kind, sweet voice, "How do you feel?" She smiled warmly and looked at the girl.

After seeing her not answer, she nodded in understanding and said, "We'll talk tomorrow then." With that she blew the candle that she carried with her and quietly slipped out of the room.

When she awoke she could tell it was morning from the beams of sunlight spilling through a large open window behind her. She noticed the same window from the night before. She sat up and felt the morning breeze blow her hair in its direction. Her hair was a medium brown and came down a little after her shoulders. She looked around the room and saw its contents. There was a large mirror and table that held a water dish and a towel next to it. There were also colorful tapestries that covered the bare, gray stone walls. On the floor lay a large carpet. The room itself was as big as any room she had every seen. It looked as if she could have fit her whole house in it. She looked, for the first time, at the bed that she lay in. It was huge. It took up almost half the room. You could have fit ten other people in it without being cramped.

She stretched her arms and yawned. She felt better than she did last night. He head didn't hurt and she was able to sit up with no problem. She threw her legs over the bed and reached down to touch the floor since the bed was about as tall as her.

The girl noticed that she was wearing a long, dark green silk gown. It was as soft as a kitten's breath. Her feet were bare and she could feel the soft carpet beneath her feet. She made her way across the large room and came to the door. It was a big wooden door that was almost as big a chapel door going into a cathedral. She reached for the handle and felt the ruff, cold texture in her hand and pulled on it. To her surprise the door easily opened up for her.

She looked down the hallways and saw no inhabitants around. You could feel the breeze that came through the open windows in the hallway. The place was large and beautiful. It reminded her of a castle. Could this really be a castle?

She began to worry as she noticed something. She didn't know how she got there. She didn't know her name. She didn't remember anything of her past. She bit her lip in worry. Was this where she is supposed to be? Should she really be worrying about it? Did she live here all her life and just not remember? She shook her head as she felt as it started to hurt again. She didn't want to think about it anymore, so to rid the thought she began to explore the castle and occasionally stop to look at the different tapestries that lined the wall stone wall. Some were happy and colorful. Others were dark and gloomy.

She came to a big opening and noticed that it was a garden. It was a circular room and you could still see the walls and its glassed window's pretty easily. The different colors and the light from the sun made her shade her eyes as she looked around. She then noticed the same girl from the night before. She was standing on the other side of the garden on a stone platform looking though one of the glass windows.

The girl in the white and pink dress turned around and faced her. "We were waiting for your arrival." She said as she looked at her and smiled. The girl in the silk green dress looked at her in confusion. She started to walk towards the one in the long, white and pink dress. What did she mean by 'we?' She then saw another person that had been standing somewhat behind her. He was wearing a green tunic and had a green hat that matched. When she got close enough she noticed that he had short blond hair and deep blue eyes. He also had a sword and shield strapped across his back and other weapons that hung from his waist. He looked to be at least 13 years old.

The blond headed girl stepped up and said, "I was wondering when you were going to wake. Here, let me introduce myself. My name is Princess Zelda. My father is the ruler of this land, Hyrule. This is Link," as she said this, Link stepped forward and smiled. "Let me explain something to you before I ask you a favor. Once long ago, the three gods made this place. One of the sky and the water was Nayru, earth and fire was Din, and the forest was Fareore. They sealed their powers into, what we call, the Triforce. It is what protects this land. The three represent a trait: one is courage, another is strength, and last is wisdom. My ancestors have dedicated themselves to protect it just as we do now. If evil would obtain it Hyrule will fall under its control and perish. If evil would obtain all three of the triforce symbols, then it would be almost unstoppable." She sighed and continued, "There is also another. A legend that none have heard, and the ones that have heard of it do not speak of it. It is said that there is another, although, one wouldn't think it would be one at all. It is the center, hollow piece of the Triforce. A sage once said that the holder of this peace would bring hope when there is none. When Hyrule was at its knees. Its last stand where no hope was slightly possible. It would appear. They didn't say when or where or the description of the person, if it's a person at all. Very little is known about this legend and that is probably why so few know about it." She smiled as if she knew a secret that none could have known about, "When we found you, you were in the Temple of Time, and dressed in weird clothing. The guards brought you hear and I persuaded my father to take you in. We changed you and dressed you. You slept for 3 days. We thought that you may never wake, but you did." She smiled even more widely, "My father thinks it is nonsense, but I believe that the evil that is said to take Hyrule has come. We must get to the Triforce before it does. That is why I must ask you if you will join Link in saving Hyrule." After that was said all was quiet.

The girl in the green silk gown didn't know what to think. The first thing was now that she knew that she didn't live here, so now she had no idea who she was or anything her past. She didn't know what to think about what the princess had to say. She wanted her to go with this stranger and save this place called Hyrule? This was a dream. It had to be. There was no other explanation for it. None of this was real and she would wake up and remember every thing. Like her friends, family, her name, her past. She wouldn't be lost. She would be home and every thing would be okay. That's it. She shook her head in response to the princess's question. Why not? She had nothing else to do. So this nightmare couldn't get any worse. This adventure would keep her busy before she woke up.

Princess Zelda smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come. Lets go get you some things that you might need." She then turned to the boy in green and said, "Wait here. We shouldn't be too long." She smiled again and started to lead the way down the hallway. They kept walking for what seemed forever. They went left, left, and left again then right, right, left until she gave up on trying to remember the way they were going. They finally stopped at a regular wooden door. The princess opened it and motioned for her to come in.

She gasped as she saw the contents that lay within the room. There were all kinds of weapons that lined the wall. Some were swords and lances and she saw some that she couldn't name. She followed the princess to a regular wooden box. She saw many other boxes, some big and small, but all of them were painted and gold except for this box. She pulled out a silver key and unlocked the small box. She saw as the princess bent over and picked up an item. She turned around and showed it to her. There were some clothes similar to what the boy was wearing but they were different in a way, "Here, put these on." The princess commanded. Princess Zelda turned around to give her some privacy, and while she was getting dressed she pulled out another item. She turned around to see that she was dressed and handed her the item that she had pulled out of the trunk. It was a sword. She unsheathed it and looked at in wonder. It was more beautiful than any of the swords that she had seen around the room. It shined in the light and made her close her eyes in the brightness, but when she looked at it closely she saw that it had the Triforce symbol on it. There was gold that lined it and sparkled like anything she had every seen before. The sheath was just about as pretty as the sword if not more. It was black and had the same symbol on it as the sword. It was painted with gold and silver leaves on it and some strange writing on it that she couldn't read. Princess Zelda saw her look at it and the writing, "It says, 'For hope to all.' It is the ancient writing that only the royal family can read. I'm still being taught it, but I can still read it pretty well." She smiled warmly; she liked to smile apparently, and took out something else from the box. It was a shield. It was large. Almost as big as herself. It was silver and blue with the Triforce on it, "The other symbols that you see on it are the three elements: Water, fire, and earth." The girl looked at it more closely and saw the three symbols on it besides the Triforce. One was green, another was red and the last was green. "They resemble what the spiritual stones look like. You are to gather all three and bring them to the Temple of Time. I believe Link has already got the one from the forest. You must go to Death Mountain next and retrieve the other one. Then go to the Zora's Domain and get the other one from the king." She nodded her head in understanding as the princess helped her put her weapons on.

After that was done they headed back to where Link was waiting. Before they went in, she noticed that Princess Zelda went up to one of the guards and whispered into one of their ears. She watched as the guard walked off, turned around to her and waved for her to follow. She followed until they reached where Link was, "I will give you some time alone and when I come back I will hand you a letter that will let you by the guards near Death Mountains." She said this as she made her way across the garden leaving the girl and the young boy behind in her wake.

Link looked at her and saw the new clothes that she was dressed in. The clothes that she now had on were something similar to his except different in a way, "Hello, what's your name?"

She didn't know what to answer. She didn't know. She wanted to know, but she didn't, "Umm. . . I don't remember. I mean, I don't remember anything of my past. . ." She trailed off not wanting to say anymore. She looked down sadly not wanting to see the reaction on his face.

He smiled softly at her, "Its okay." He watched as she looked up and smiled back. . .

She walked in to see them standing together talking. There wasn't much that the girl could talk about since she didn't remember much, but she did listen to what Link had to say. She noticed that he did have blue eyes like Princess Zelda and blond hair. He was taller than her and, what she thought, maybe about a year older than herself.

Link saw the girl as she had mid-length brown hair and deep emerald eyes. She was pretty. He turned away from their conversation and looked towards where Princess Zelda came walking in followed by someone. When she got there, she handed them an envelope and said, "This letter will allow you to go up Death Mountain where the other spiritual stone awaits you. Let Impa, my bodyguard; take you out of the castle so that you won't be seen here." She nodded and smiled as she continued, "I wish you luck on your journey." Princess Zelda said this as she backed away and left leaving then with her nursemaid and bodyguard. Impa was tall with gray hair. She looked intimidating but with a sweet face. She raised her arm and threw it down sharply as a light surrounded them. When they were able to see each other, they noticed that they were outside. They both looked up at Impa, "In that direction lays Death Mountain," they both looked as she pointed in its direction, "give that letter to the guard at the gate and he should let you through." She smiled and said one last thing, "I would like to teach you a song. It has been past down through the royal family for centuries. I used to sing its tune to Princess Zelda when she was little. It's called 'Zelda's Lullaby.'" Impa raised her fingers to her lips to whistle the tune. They both listened as Link to out his instrument and played along with her. Impa smiled and nodded to Link. She then threw her hand up once more and threw it down sharply as a light appeared and she disappeared.

Link looked at the girl beside him as she asked, "What was that thing that you were playing?" He laughed and pulled the instrument out. It was a tan color with green surrounding the mouth piece. With its tan color it shined in the sun. It had many holes in it that played a tune. "It's called an Ocarina. My friend, Sarah, gave it to me before I left out for the castle." She nodded her head in understanding. Link turned around and started out for Death Mountain. He turned his head to see if she was following. She ran to catch up with him and stopped when she was next to him. He looked at her as he asked, "You don't remember anything, right?" She nodded her head in response, "Then you don't remember your name, right? How about we make up a name? Do you know any you like?" She shook her head, "No. I don't know any." He looked at her and smiled, "Then how about Yuki? Do you like it? It was the name of one of my friends that disappeared in the Lost Woods where I grew up. The name means Luck or Snow." She thought it over and nodded her head, "It's nice I guess. . ." He smiled as he looked over at the horizon.

The sun was setting in the sky making it a red and deep orange color. A wolf howled in the distance as it became night and the stars rose in the sky and the moon came up in the opposite direction that the sun set in. Link looked worried. He knew what was going to happen if they didn't get to the village below the mountain in time. He looked over to Yuki as she stared up at him. "Unsheathe your sword and get ready." Link said as Yuki looked up at him, "Why? What's wrong?" She then looked at the direction Link was looking in as she saw something rise from the ground and growl. It had yellow piercing eyes. As it got closer she followed Link's example and unsheathed her sword.

Yuki saw as it got closer and gasped. She saw dark decaying skin showing off it dark colored bone. The wind blew as she smelt a horrible stench. It was something she had never smelt before. She wanted to gag at its smell. She heard more come up from the ground and growl with the others in chorus. Pieces of skin fell to the ground with a sickening thud as they moved towards her and Link. She heard there bones pop and snap in protest against one another. She saw that the skeletons had the head of a wolf almost with fangs. Some had missing legs or arms making some walk weird. She shook as she covered her nose from the horrible smell. She was going to puke. Link stepped forward and with one swift cut he sliced one of the monster's heads off sending many different pieces of dead decaying skin flying in Yuki's direction. She jumped back, but still got the aftermath of the cause. Not only did she get it slung across her face, but all over her arms and cloths. Getting the smell of the decaying skin up close made her turn around and gag. Links looked over to her and herd the thud of the monster's head reach the ground. He ran over to Yuki to help her. He grabbed her arm and took her over to the moat and threw Yuki in. He looked back to see them following and jumped in. The water was warm and refreshing as he reached the top and gasped for air. He looked to his left to see Yuki holding on to the side of the moat. She was breathing heavily as she pulled the dead skin that still tried desperately to her. Link swam over, "Are you okay?" He asked as he smiled. She gave him a look of disgust and sighed as she tried to pull her self out of the moat. She looked around and saw that the monsters had disappeared and the sun started its rise to the sky. She rang out her clothes as she heard Link pull himself out from the moat. He went ahead of her and picked up her discarded sword. The colored light from the sky seemed to dance upon it.

He brought it back to her as she looked up and took it, "Thank you." He nodded in response and smiled as he turned around and once again headed towards Death Mountain, "Are you coming or not?" He asked as he saw that she wasn't following. She smiled and ran to catch up with him. She was really starting to like him.

To Be Continued. . .


	3. To A River Crystal Blue,

Chapter 2 Death Mountain

Disclaimer:

Lawyers: 'shake there head'

Crying Princess: "Well, I can't help what you think!"

Lawyers: 'take out there cell phones and calls someone'

Crying Princess: "You think that calling someone is really going to scare me, but you know what, I'M NOT SCARED!"

Lawyers: 'put away cell phone, look up and smile at crying princess'

Crying Princess: "Anyway, who did you call?"

Lawyers: 'smile even more widely and keep staring at crying princess'

Crying Princess: "Okay. . . . . . . . you guys are '_really_' starting to freak me out."

to be continued . . . . . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything pertaining to the game. Just in case

.

This was the first time she had been outside the castle. Yuki sighed as she tried to take in everything at once. Link gave her a look as she sighed. She smiled and looked back at him, cutting him off at anything that he would have said.

She wanted to remember everything from her past. It was so aggravating not remembering anything. She was getting mad just thinking about it.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. He was going to say something when she sighed but she suddenly smiled at him. She scared him when she changed moods like that. Then he saw her smile fade away immediately after she looked away from him. It had been replaced by anger.

"I'm just thinking about something . . . . . . . ."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. It's none of your business." She said. She looked down and fell behind Link to follow him instead of walking next to him.

He wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she didn't talk much about herself.

.

.

.

They stopped at the village at the base of the mountain to rest and get ready for the next day where they would climb Death Mountain. A kind old man had let them in to rest for the night.

Yuki laid down on her little mat on the floor and quickly fell asleep after their long walk that they had made. He sat there wondering how she would do the next day when they would finally climb Death Mountain.

.

.

.

When they had been heading here they stopped for the night under a tree. She had freaked out when she saw skeletons come out and start attacking them. She stayed behind Link watched as he fought them off. She didn't want to get near them. She looked like she could've been really sick the time when Link had sliced of its arm and decaying flesh flung across her face.

.

.

.

He woke up and saw that Yuki had not awakened yet. "I'll let her sleep a little longer," he said to himself as he walked out into the morning sun.

She had awakened and was looking around, "Where's Link?" She got up and walked out after seeing that Link wasn't in there. She saw him sitting on a tomb in the graveyard watching the sun rise over Hyrule.

"I got a new song. I found a place underneath a tombstone. It turns night to day and day to dark. It's called the 'Sun's Song'." He said this quietly as he heard Yuki approach behind him.

"Okay. When are we going to leave for Death Mountain?" she asked.

He jumped off and turned around to face her, "Right now, if you had your stuff together, but since you don't it looks like you're going to have to go back and get it."

"Fine." She said

.

.

.

She had already gotten her stuff up as he walked in. They walked up to the guard and handed him the note.

The guard read the note and laughed so hard that he could barely breathe. "What will are princess come up with next? Does she really think that we are in danger? The only danger I see here is what will come of you kids if I let you go up there, but you do have a letter with her permission so I have to let you go. Before you go up, you should know that the volcano has tremors and knocks rocks off, so be careful. I don't want to know that you got hurt because I let you go up there." After saying that he started laughing again as he let the gate up to let them pass through.

They walked all day and stopped when they finally reached inside of the Gorons Cavern.

Link walked up to where the Goron King resided. When he tried opening the door, the king yelled at them to go away. "Great! What do we do now? We have to find out where he has the stone." Yuki said.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe . . . . . ." he trailed off leaving it at that. He then took out his Orcarina, and played a song that made the door lift open.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It was a song that I learned from Sarah. She was the one that gave me this Orcarina." He answered.

They walked inside to find that the Goron King did not look like he was in a good mood at all. "What do you want!?" He said.

"We come here to ask you for something. The Goron's Stone." He said.

"Why should I give it to you! I have enough problems without you adding to it! The cavern where we retrieve are rocks that we eat for food, has been sealed leaving us to starve. Not to mention that my people are being eaten all because I wouldn't give the stone to the first guy who came here demanding it!" He was madder than before. "Leave me to think. Now!"

"What did the man look like, the one that came before us asking for it?" Link asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He screamed.

Link took out his Orcana and started to play 'Sarah's Song' once again, and as Link played the Goron King started to jump up and down. Shouting and screaming. After a while, Link stopped playing and it looked like the king was in a better mood.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." He laughed. "I feel much better now. That reminds me of a song I once heard a long time ago. Listen, I'll make a deal. If you can open the passage to the cavern again and destroy the monster in 'Dodagon's Cavern' then I will let you have that stone. Before you leave take this." He gave Link and Yuki a goron's bracelet that would allow them to pick up heavier objects than what they could before.

"Thank you," was all Link said before he walked out the door.

They found where the cavern was blocked. Link went up the side and talked to a goron that said that that plant that we saw growing in the shades were called 'bomb flowers'. Link picked one up after receiving a gorons bracelet from the goron king and threw it over the side before it exploded. They watched as it went off and crumbled the bolder that was blocking the entrance to the cavern.

.

.

.

They had been in there battling for a while now. Both of them were exhausted to where both of them could barely move. "Let's rest. Please Link! I'm so tired . . . . . ." Yuki said after a while of dragging her feet over the heated stones. "Okay, let's sit down over there so we know we won't be bothered." Link said.

They sat down at the corner of the dungeon where they could peer at the slain monsters that had once inhabited there. One of them twitched making Yuki jump and grab hold of Link's arm. "Sorry. It startled." She said.

Link started laughing, "I thought it took a lot more than that to scare you." He was trying to stir her up after seeing what she did with the undead monsters he had to kill all by himself.

"Whatever." She said as she saw one of the legs move making her tighten her grab on his arm.

It was silent as she watched the animals. Not one of them had moved making her losen her grip on his arm.

She stifled a yawn as she laid her head on Link's shoulder and fell asleep.

.

.

.

He finally woke her, and they began to continue on in the dungeons.

They reached the door where the last monster was held. Link turned to Yuki, "I don't want you to come with me. I want you to go back to the entrance of the cavern and wait for me there."

"Why? Why don't you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"I want to do this by myself. Please, wait for me. Let me do this one on my own," he pleaded.

"Okay, but don't get used to me doing everything you say because I wont," she said. She didn't know why he wanted her to stay, but she could tell that he seemed really bothered by it and didn't want to push the matter any further.

He opened the door and turned around to see Yuki walking the other way. He then walked into the dungeon that held the last monster he would have to defeat to get the next stone, just as Yuki turned around to see the door close behind him. She really wanted to be with him. She didn't want to wait for him. She wanted to help him and be with him. She turned around and began her journey out of the cavern to wait for her friend.

.

.

………

.

.

A/n: Hmm. . . It still needs help. I just fixed the little name problem.


	4. Beyond The Dark Green Forests,

Chapter 3 The Zora's Domain

Disclaimer:

Crying Princess: 'hears a screeching car pull up'

People from the county's Insane Institution get out and walk up to the lawyers and begin to talk to them.

Crying Princess: 'looks around and waits till no one is looking then quietly sneaks away'

Lawyers: 'turn around to see crying princess running away'

Crying Princess: 'looks at the lawyers again to see that they have caught her running away'

Lawyers: 'said something to the people from the Institution and watched as they started to chase crying princess'

to be continued . . . . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything pertaining to the game. Just in case

.

.

.

She walked out to see the moon for the first time in days. She smelt like smoke and was covered in blood and black ashes. She also was cut and burnt very badly. She needed a bath and really wanted one.

She slowly walked up the slope and entered the cave where the gorons lived and there she waited for Link to return so they could continue there journey.

.

.

.

Link had slain the beast and was now walking to the center of the dungeon where the light was. He stepped in and was taken to the slope where the king of the gorons was waiting.

"Huh, it looks like you made it. Well done." He said this and slapped Link on the back, laughing happily almost knocking Link onto the ground. "That girl that came with you is waiting inside," he said then held out his hand that held the goron's stone. "Take it. You have earned it." Link took it and put it along with the other stone he had required in the woods from the Deku Tree.

"You are welcome any time here. We are grateful for what you and that girl has done." He looked up at the sky and asked, "Your name, what is it?"

"My name is Link and that girl's name is Yuki." He answered.

"Well, I wish you both luck on your way with whatever may be in your future. If it had not been for both of your help we would have died. We can not express are thanks enough!" He had said while walking in the domain where all the gorons resided.

Yuki was waiting and hoping that that was Link walking in with the gorons. As soon as Link walked in where she could see him, in the dull light they had, she ran up and gave him a hug that almost knocked him over. He looked down to see Yuki had her face buried in his chest hugging him with a death grip.

She pulled back and hit him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"For making me wait." She said answering her question. She looked up at him and smiled. He pulled out the Goron's Stone and let gave it to her. It felt warm in her hands and it shined a dark, deep read.

She gave it back to him and asked, "Where do we head next?"

"Up to the top of the mountain to see the Great Fairy I heard about." Link said.

.

.

.

They continued walking up the mountain till they reached a wall covered with vines.

"Huh, what are you doing?" She asked as she watched him grab hold of some vines and started to climb them as if he had been doing it for years.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked looking down and smiling at her apparently amused by her question. He looked back up after receiving a glare. If looks could kill then he would have been dead at the moment.

"You coming or what?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," she said. She hated when he did this stuff to her.

She was a little irritated and started climbing as fast as she could to beat Link. "I bet I'll beat you up there," she said.

"I doubt it, but you can give it a try." He answered. There was no way he was going to let her beat him up to the top. He had to admit she was fast at climbing. "Why is she being like this anyway?" He thought as he started to climb faster.

After a while of climbing he knew he was beaten. She was way up ahead of him. She looked down and giggled, "You want me to wait for you?" She asked enjoying herself as she made fun of him. "Nope." He answered as he continued to climb. She was going to beet his sorry ass no matter what it took.

They were both climbing as fast as they could. He knew that when they reached the top he wasn't going to here the end of it.

"Yeah!" She said while jumping up and down, waiting for Link to reach the top. "Hah, I told you I could beat you." She said while laughing as she watched Link pull himself up.

"You only won because I let you win." He said.

"No. I beat you fairly. You just don't want to admit it." She said.

"You wish." He said as he saw Navi, for what seemed for the first time, come out from underneath Link's hat and said, "It's true Link she did beat you."

"You finally come out and grace us with your presence and you're not even on my side. You traitor. I thought you were suppose to be my fairy?!" He yelled and gave Navi the most pitiful look he could come up with.

"Hah, when Navi finally says something then you know it's got to be true." She laughed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes. You know I won so why don't you just admit it!" She yelled. Navi went back inside Link's hat not wanting to get caught up in their argument.

At the end of the argument they were both out of breath, but the only reason it ended was because Link finally admitted his defeat, which, of course, made Yuki happy.

Yuki stood in front of Link as she looked around. She took a couple of steps to be thrown against Link be a gust of wind. He held her and helped her back on her feet. She turned around to see a large owl perch himself on top of a sign. She blushed as she felt Link's hands still around her waist from where she had been knocked against him.

Yuki jumped when the owl began to talk. "Hey Link. Who's the girl?" He asked as he turned his head in different directions with an occasional 'hoo.'

"This is Yuki." He answered looking at Yuki who had walked around to stand a little behind him as if she was afraid of the bird that had no intentions of harming them.

"Well, the Great Fairy lies up ahead go and see her and I will lend you a ride down the mountain." He said as he made a 'hoo' again.

Link walked up to a place in the wall that looked different from everything around it and placed a bomb then stepped back and waited for it to explode. As soon as it did, they both walked into the cave where the Great Fairy resided.

.

.

.

It was beautiful. The ceiling looked like the night sky with stars all around and there was a huge fountain in the middle. Link stepped up and took out Ocarina and played 'Zelda's Lullaby'. Yuki stood behind him and watched as a beautiful lady appeared wearing nothing except she was wrapped in some vines that didn't really cover very much.

She giggled and turned around to face the young boy and a girl standing behind him. "So, you are the boy that everyone is talking about, and who is this?" She said eyeing the girl that stood behind him.

This girl, she could tell, had great power that lay dormant. "If she is here with the boy who is to save Hyrule, then just maybe . . . . . . ." She thought this to herself. She knew that she was not from this place and even in the world where she came from was not truly her home. The gods must have sent her here . . . . But then maybe the time is coming when they will take the greatest test of all. The test of their friendship, love, trust, courage, and strength.

"Let me give you both something that will help you on your journey," she said while raising her hands in the air. A light come forth and consumed both Link and Yuki. As soon as the light faded the fairy continued, "This is your magic. Focus it into your sword and unleash it to do great damage to your enemies. Also, you will run out eventually, so watch your magic's meter. Come back to me when you are in great need." She laughed and disappeared into the fountain.

As soon as the young warriors left the Great Fairy was left to think to herself. She closed her eyes in thought. "She is the one . . . The one that will . . . . . . . . ." She opened her eyes and sighed. She slowly shook her head back and forth, and disappeared.

.

.

.

Link came out and went up to the owl and started talking to it. Yuki stayed at the entrance and watched. She knew the bird was nice but there was no way she was going to get near it unless she had to. Which she hoped wouldn't happen.

"Yuki, come on over here. He's going to fly you down the mountain." He yelled.

"Damn it!" She thought. She knew this would happen. She sighed and walked over. He could tell she really didn't like him for some reason. "What about you?" She asked. "He'll come back up and get me. You can wait for me once you get down there. I'm sure it won't take long." He assured her.

She hesitated but nodded her head. The big owl flew over her head and yelled, "Grab on to my talons!" She did as he said and he flew her down there and dropped her off on a house. The bird took back up the mountain. She didn't have to wait long before she could see the owl flying down with Link.

He dropped Link off and they started climbing down the house. "Why were you afraid of him? He wasn't going to harm you. He helped me out when I was in the forest. I would have told you if he was going to do anything." He said. She didn't know how to answer. "I don't know. I guess I just have a thing against over grown birds. Also, I'm not all that happy about heights," she said while looking down from the top of the house. Link laughed. He had jumped down easily and received a glare.

"I'll catch you when you jump." He said trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably at it. "I fail to see what's so funny," she said while looking down at him. She sat down on the edge of the roof, crossed her arms across her chest and glared down at him. He looked up at her and smiled, "Just jump and I'll catch you." He stated.

"You promise you'll catch me because if you don't, you'll be in a world of pain for the next two days," she said giving him a look that foretold his misery if he did happen to drop her . . . . or not catch her. . . . . which he didn't want to end up doing at all. Usually, when she said something like that she meant ever word of it.

He sighed and looked up at her yelling, "I promise, I will not drop you." She looked down one more time before she pushed herself of the roof. As soon as she pushed herself off, she quickly regretted it. She really, _really_ didn't like heights.

She was caught easily enough. She opened her eyes and looked at Link. He had caught her bridal style, with one arm supporting the back and the other under her knees.

"See, I told you I would catch you." He said as he looked down at her. He put her down slowly. She stood and looked at him again. Yuki still had her hands around his neck and he had his hands on her hips. The moment was interrupted when a cucco (A cucco is kind of like a chicken) flew over there heads, making both of them jump and back away from each other.

Lilly realized what she had done and blushed ten shades of red. Link looked at her and motioned her to come as they both started walking out of the village.

.

.

.

They were already half way there to Zora's Domain when they stopped for the night by the stream. She didn't like heights, but she would have wanted to be on the tallest mountain then be out in Hyrule's field at night. When it was dark skeletons would come up out of the ground and attack you. Navi had said they were Hyrule's protectors or something like that. She really didn't care at the moment when she was talking about them. All that mattered at the time was to get away from them. She would fight over grown lizards and monsters that shot fire at you or exploded, but she would not fight skeletons. They had decaying skin hanging on some of there bones and they had a stench that was like nothing she had ever smelt before.

When they had met up with them, she stood behind Link letting him do all the work. She thought she was going to throw up all her food that she had eaten at the castle when Link suddenly sliced off one of their heads. Most of its decaying skin had been flung onto her cheek.

"Link, I'm going on down a little further to bathe. I'll be back in a while." She turned and left without waiting for a response. She smelled nasty and could barley take it anymore.

She squeaked as she jumped into the cold water. It was very, very cold, but she swore to herself that she would not leave until she was clean. She quickly washed herself and got out and put a clean outfit on and started the walk back to Link.

She was shaking and couldn't wait to get near the fire. "Well, that was quick, and I bet you it was cold to," he said. She gave him a cold stare and sat near the fire. "_Well,_ at least I'm clean and don't smell like I've been cooked," she stated calmly, but Link knew better, if he got her started now the end results wouldn't be really good.

"Fine, I'll go." He said as he got up and walked away. Navi had flown out of his hat and was floating around Lilly's head. "What do you do all the time when your not helping us out, do you sleep up in his hat?" She asked looking up at the little fairy. The fairy gave her a look and headed of towards Link. "What's with her?" She asked herself. She sighed and laid down as close as she could to the fire.

Link had came back to see Yuki asleep already. He decided to sleep as well, "One more stone. That's all there is left." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

.

.

.

Yuki awoke to see the morning sun. Link was still asleep. She got up and grabbed her sword and shield, while she was adjusting her shield on her back Link sat up and yawned.

He followed her example and got up.

After a while of walking, they came across a waterfall. "This is as far as it goes. It stops right here." Yuki said. Suddenly Navi comes out and flies to a sign, "Link, look here!" Link read the sign. "Huh, what are you doing now?" Yuki said. All Link replied was, "Watch." He took out his Orcarina and played Zelda's Lullaby.

All of a sudden the waterfall parted, reveling a passage way. Link jumped across followed by Yuki. Yuki couldn't see anything. She stumbled and ran into Link, "Sorry." She kept her hand on his back as they continued walking so she didn't run into anything. Anyway, it wouldn't be her to run into anything if she stayed behind Link. Then all of a sudden they were in the light. Yuki looked over Link's shoulder and saw something she never even thought existed.

There was a huge water fall leading to a large pool of water underneath them. They could see the zoras swimming in the water underneath them. "Well, lets go ask around, and see what everyone knows about that stone." Link said.

.

.

.

……………

.

.

.

A/n: Just the name problem is fixed. I'll go back and fix some other stuff with the chapters as soon as I get help from some of my friends with it.


	5. In The Depths Of A Cavern,

Chapter 4 Lord Jabujabu

Disclaimer:

Crying Princess: 'running as fast as she can to get away'

Intuition People: 'running to catch up with crying princess'

Crying Princess: 'finds herself at a dead in, in a valley'

Institution People: 'laugh and smile at crying princess while walking closer to her and watching her cringe in the corner of the dark ally'

to be continued . . . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything pertaining to the game. Just in case

.

.

.

Link stepped down and grabbed hold of the ladder that headed towards the water at the bottom. Yuki was hesitant on following him. When she was bathing in the stream, it was shallow water. She wasn't sure if she could swim. She also didn't think that she needed to. "Better now than never," she thought to herself. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before she began to climb down after Link.

They reached the bottom and herd Link jump in the water. She took another deep breath as she plunged into the warm water beneath her. She looked up while underwater. It was neat. Nothing she had ever seen before, but it started to hurt her eyes after a while. She floated to the top and gasped for air. She could swim. That was a good thing to. She didn't want Link to have to help her.

She followed Link over to the shore. He went up and followed a sign that told where King Zora was.

Link and Yuki went up to Lord Jabujabu after finding a letter from the princess and receiving a scale that allowed both of them to dive deeper.

He read the letter and stared down at them both. He took a deep breath and sighed as slowly as he could while turning his gaze towards the ceiling. "Find her," was the only thing he said as he slowly moved over so that they could pass to see Lord Jabujabu.

Link stood in front of Lord Jabujabu. "What a Pain!" Yuki thought, "I've had to deal with and over grown owl, NOW a over grown FISH! This really isn't fare."

Link laid the fish down in front of the bigger fish waiting for a reaction. Lord Jabujabu opened his mouth and sucked in the fish and Link with him, but missed the girl that had stood behind the young teenager. After he had swallowed Link he shut his mouth, Yuki went up to the 'fish' and couldn't believe it. How was she going to get in?! "Damn you! Open up, you stupid, over grown, FISH!" She yelled out of irritation. She hit the fish as hard as she could with her fists, and it made her even madder when it didn't have any effect on the over grown fish. "You . . . . you THING! Open up!" She yelled even louder. She gave it one final kick and turned around. She walked of fuming. She glanced back one more time and gave the fish a hard glare before turning around and walking in the cave.

Link stood and had herd Yuki screaming on the outside. He had never herd so mad, and was glad that he wasn't out there for the time. He turned around to face the creature in front of him and neatly sliced it in half with his sword. He let his sword fall to his side. The only other sound that he could hear, besides Yuki's screaming, was the heavy breathing of the foul fish that kept him prisoner.

Yuki sat at the entrance where they had climbed down the ladder. She stared off into the water below. She slowly stood up at the edge, took a deep breathe and dived into the water.

Yuki loved being in the water, especially since it was warm. She swam over to the opening at the bottom that led out to Hyrule's Lake where they had found the letter by that princess.

Start Flashback 

Link and Yuki had swam into the lake and was searching. For what, they really didn't know, but they needed King Zora to talk to them. He had refused to because he was worrying over his missing princess.

They kept swimming until Navi saw something. She was pointing to an object that was down at the bottom of the lake. Link looked up at Yuki and smiled. "I bet I can get it before you." He said.

"I doubt that," she said remember how she had beaten him the last time he had said that he could beat her up on Death Mountain. "Alright, ready . . . . GO!" He said as he dived to the bottom. He had also caught her of guard. She wasn't ready for it.

She swam as fast as she could to get to it before Link, but since Link had started before her, it looked like he was going to get to it first. She reached out and grabbed the back of Link's tunic and pulled him away from it. She saw him give her a look. She just smiled back and grabbed it. They had reached the top and gasped for air. "You cheated!" He yelled giving her a sad puppy dog look. "Well, you cheated too, so it's only fair," she said.

Yuki held the bottle up. It had a note in it. "Let me open it." Link said as they were swimming towards shallow water. They stopped when the water was at there knees. "No, I won, so I get to open it." She said smiling at him. Link jumped forward, grabbing her hand that held the bottle, but Yuki had put it in her other hand and held it above her head. Link jumped forward again to grab, but he knocked Yuki on the ground. Link looked down at her. Navi jumped out and told them to just open the bottle and stop being so childish about it. They both had jumped at Navi's outburst.

Yuki saw Link look down at her. "What, do I have something on my face?" She thought to herself. She jumped at the sound of Navi's voice. As soon as she realized that he was on top of her, her faced turned different shades of red. She looked back up at the bottle. Link looked up with her and grabbed it out of her hand. He jumped up and sat down next to her. "That's not fair! I should get to open it," Yuki wined, "Please, please, let me open it." She gave him the most pitiful look she could come up with. Link looked at her, "Fine, open it." He couldn't stand it when she gave him that look. He tossed her the bottle.

Yuki stood up and walked to shore. Link followed her and watched over her shoulder as she opened the bottle. It was a note from the princess. She was in Lord Jabujabu, and didn't want her father to know. This is what they needed.

End Flashback 

"I bet you Link is having all the fun slaying all the monsters! It's not fair! He usually gets all the fun!" She said to herself pouting. "I have to wait out here, doing absolutely nothing because that over grown fish had to miss me while swallowing everything else up!!!" She yelled out again. She was in a bad mood and this time it was going no where until she got to inflict some major damage on something or someone. . . and that someone just happened to be a certain blond haired blue eyed person that left her behind.

.

…………

.

A/n: The name problem has been fixed like the other chapters. I only think there was a name problem for my first 5 chapters. So I have one more to go.


	6. She Was Asleep and Dreaming

Chapter 5 Inside Lord Jabujabu

Disclaimer:

Crying Princess: 'stares at them and stands up straight' "Um . . . . . Hi! How's it going? Well, hope you have a nice day. BYE! 'she runs in between them and tries to get away'

Institution People: 'catches her as she tries to run by'

Crying Princess: "Let me go, you son-of-a . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Institution People: 'covers her mouth before she could get the last word out and tries to put her in a straight jacket'

#1 of the Institution People: "She's got a potty mouth on her, doesn't she?"

#2 of the Institution People: "Yep, sounds like it. I didn't bring anything for her mouth."

Institution People: 'shrugs there shoulders and drags her back to there car, screaming every word in the 'book' and some they had never herd before'

#2 of the Institution People: "She has some pretty colorful words coming out of that mouth of hers."

Institution People: 'laughs at the comment as they kept pulling crying princess'

To be continued . . . . . . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything pertaining to the game. Just in case

.

.

.

She walked up to the shore and looked at the house. Yuki began walking slowly up to the house and then saw a bridge and thought a 'Hey, I have nothing better to do, so why not!' kind of thought.

She walked onto the bridge and looked around. It was a long fall if she happened to be knocked off. She gave one last look at the lake below and continued her painful walk. It wasn't very comfortable walking around in wet clothes, and it felt like it was going to leave blisters if she walked any more than what she had to.

The sky was rapidly turning a deep gray color and, what looked like, some very violent rain clouds. "Well, I'm missing out on the fun that Link is probably having right now, I'm wet not to mention cold, so even if it does rain, it couldn't possible get any worse." She said aloud.

She finally reached the other side where a little piece of land was. She went up to a tree and sat down.

.

.

.

Link had gotten far inside the giant fish. He went through another door, or something as a door.

He saw a small zora looking around and sighing. He carefully walked up to her and asked, "Are you the princess?"

She gave him a strange look and answered, "Yes, my name is Princess Ruto."

"I have to take you out of here." He said.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I find what I have lost," she said as she glared at him.

"Then let me help you. If I do, will you come with me then?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as she carefully looked Link up and down as if trying to consider what he might be.

Princess Ruto was very stubborn and bossy as Link came to find out later on that evening. He wanted to leave her there, he really did, but he needed her if he was going to find the last of the spiritual stones.

They walked to another room to see, what looked like, a platform. There was a small object resting upon it.

.

.

.

……….

.

.

A/n: Hmm. . . This fixing stuff is starting to get to me. . . 'sigh'


	7. A Dream That Didn't Seem Real,

Chapter 6    Asleep 

She looked up as it slowly started to rain. A rain drop passed through the many leaves on the tree and hit her nose. She looked down and laid her head back on the tree and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She awoke to an annoying sound. She sat up and looked around to find what the annoying sound was. It was coming from a square object with little green neon numbers on it. She gave it a firm hit on the top to turn it off and laid back down on the bed. She turned over to hear someone knock on the door. The door opened as she pulled the covers over her head. "Get up and get dressed. You're going to school today." Someone said as a light came through the covers. She pulled back the covers and let her eyes adjust to the light. "Where am I?" She asked out loud as she looked around. 

She remembered her journey with Link and thought that maybe it was all a dream. She looked around at everything. "It was only a dream, but it was so real . . . . ." She said as she slowly got out of bed to dress herself. She had been home for about a week after she was hospitalized. Her mom had found her in the woods near where the bus had dropped her off. The doctors didn't know what had been wrong with her, but they told her to take it easy. 

She took a shower and put on some clean clothes. She slowly made her way downstairs and turned to see her little brother in her way. "Move it twerp!" She yelled. He shook his head no and said, "You have to pay." She looked at him and turned her head to the side and perked her eyebrow up. She gave him an evil grin and said, "And what will you do if I don't pay you." 

"You want get by. Duh!" He said as he held his hands out to get her from going around.

"Oh! So that's what your going to do? Just making sure." She picked him up and through him over her shoulder creaming and kicking. She didn't let him down until they reached the kitchen.

She sat down and began to pour her some cereal. Her mother walked in and gave her a look after hearing what she had done to her brother. "Apparently, I did something really evil to him. Especially if she heard his side of the story," she thought as she thought as continued to eat her meal. 

She heard the bus pull up outside and said her goodbyes, grabbed her books, and headed outside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, did the doctors say what had been wrong with you?" Her friend asked her as they walked down the hall to her locker. 

"They didn't say what was wrong." She said quietly. "Oh . . . ." She was about to say more when the bell rang and they all rushed to there classes, "See you at lunch! Okay?" She heard one of her friends said. She nodded her head and walked into her class. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her classes had gone by quickly enough. She had been called on plenty of times and got in trouble plenty of times too. She remembered her teachers telling her to pay attention. "Are you okay? You keep spacing." Her friend said as she waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "I'm fine." She said absently looking of into space. They continued to talk to her taking no notice that she wasn't paying attention to them. She finally sat down with her lunch and began to eat. "Maybe it was a dream." She said quietly. It had been bothering her all day. "It was so real though . . . ." She thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Here yu GO! *laughing happily and clapping hands* That's the end of the story. NOT! I was seriously thinking about it though! BUT, I'll continue. Just think, it would be a nice ending for my Dull as Hell Story though. Right? Well, R/r! ^_^


	8. And Day Turned To Darkness

Chapter 7   A Dream

A/N: *Sigh* I was going to end it, but I don't want you to kill yourself. *_* And anyway, I'm having fun with my story now. I like how this is going. And I would like TO Thank You 'Light-sakura11' for reviewing my story. You're the only one that does at this point. Also, I want to read your Zelda story that I saw when I went to your profile. *See, I bet you didn't think that I went and looked you up to see what you wrote, huh?* SO, look out for my wonderfully, long, review. Now, ON WITH THE Story!! ^_^

Disclaimer:

Crying Princess: *stops screaming and calms down* "Listen, I understand what I have done and I wish that you would please forgive me. I also promise that I will never do it again." *crying princess crosses fingers when she promised thinking 'Well, that was a load of cock. Hopefully there dumb enough to take it.'*

Institution People: *stopped dragging crying princess and looks down at her*

Crying Princess: *looks up at her captures and smiles putting on the cutest puppy dog face she could come up with*

#1 of the Institution People: "If you say that to the lawyers then we might let you go."

To be continued . . . . . . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything pertaining to the game. *Just in case* ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She got through with her meal and went to the rest of her classes. The day turned out to be uneventful. 

She finally got of the bus and chased her younger brother up to her house and stopped at her bedroom door. "Something's wrong. What is it?" She said. She slowly put her hand on her doorknob. A sudden wave of dread and sadness swept over her. She opened her door and peered inside. "There's nothing there," she said, "I'm just being paranoid. That all." She reassured herself. 

She flipped on the light switch and walked over to her bed and fell onto it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuki jumped at the sound of Link's voice. "What'd you say?" She asked sleepily. 

"Nothing yet," he responded, "But I did manage to get the other stone, even though, I think I just got engaged to a Zora to get it."

"That's nice." She said as she slowly got up. "A dream inside a dream. I'm so confused. What was that place? Which of me is real?" She thought as she followed Link across the bridge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She followed Link as they final neared Hyrule's castle. The hole day she had been silent and Link was beginning to think that maybe she was mad him or something. 

She had been thinking about what she had dreamed before. She could only remember pieces, but enough to know what had happened . . . . . . . . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: This was a short chappie! I'll start writing the next chapter right away! How about I give you a little summary for the upcoming chapter. Okay! Here it goes: 

Chapter 8   Day to Darkness: Link and Yuki finally reach the drawbridge that would lead them to the princess. What happens? You'll have to read it when the next chapter gets uploaded! I'll tell you one more thing: The do reach the Temple of Time and . . . . Well, I can say something happens that you would have thought never would happen. So, my story has some more twists for you! ^_^


	9. You Will Be Waiting

Chapter 8   Day to Darkness

A/N: Thanks for the reviews 'Light-sakura11'! . Love them a lot! Hope you like this chapter! Please, tell me what you think. I've been confusing myself when I write my fic. It's been with both of my fics. So, if you have a question, then ask it. I'm also defiantly going to revise my chapters. So, when that happens, if you want, you can go back and re-read them. 

Oops! I about started the story without doing the disclaimer. . (Look at the funny face. Ain't it cute!)

Disclaimer: 

Institution People: stop at the lawyers "She has something to say to you."

Lawyers: look at her with a stern face

Crying Princess: "Um . . . ." 

Institution People: glare down at her with an evil look

Crying Princess: roll her eyes and sighs "Fine, I do NOT own Zelda or any other characters." looks up at the lawyers waiting for them to do something

To be continued . . . . . . 

I think I can go without my little 'Just in case' quote since it says it up in the 'story' disclaimer. But I will do the smiley face!

As they approached the drawbridge, the sky turned to night and rain came pouring down. Link look up to see a white horse gallop by. "Was that the princess?" Link thought as he saw something being thrown into the moat. 

Another horse came by. This time it was black and so was its rider. He had black armor on with read hair. He also had a deep tan, so you could tell that he was from the desert. 

"Did you see a white horse come by here?" He asked. His deep brass tone voice sent shivers down Yuki's spine as she saw Link draw his sword. He started laughing making him seem more creepy. 

"You think you can fight me? You wouldn't be standing for very long." He said. He held out his hand to where his palm was facing Link and Yuki and shot a tremendous amount of wild energy at them both. He laughed again and rode his horse away. 

Link was the first one to stand and turned around to help Yuki up. "That was the princess you know. Now, what do we do?" She asked. The moment she had seen the white horse, all memories of the dream disappeared. Link didn't say anything as he walked over to the moat and jumped in. 

While he was swimming, Yuki walked over to watch him. She turned her attention to the sky to see the sun appear once more. Link gasped for air and brought something out of the water. "Do you think you could help me up?" He asked looking up at her. "No, you got in there, you can get yourself out." She said as she looked in another direction. Out of the corner of her eye she watched to see Link's expression. She turned around and laughed as she held out a hand for him. 

As Link took her hand he tugged at her hand pulling her down with him. He heard a loud splash as he began to swim away. He got to where he was about to pull himself out of the water when he heard Yuki finally came up and gasp for air. "Cold . . . . ." Was the only thing she as able to mutter as she shivered. She saw Link staring down at her with his famous smile. All she did was stare daggers at him. 

She swam over and pulled herself out. "I'll kill him!" She thought. Right when she was about to pull out her sword, Link turned around and handed her a wet letter. It had instructions on how to play a song. She looked on the back of the note and saw the letter Princess Zelda had written: 

      To Hyrule's Warriors,

              I knew this would happen. Ganon has come to take me, so I have fled leaving         

              you my Orcarina of Time. Place the 3 stones you have collected at the alter in

              the Temple of Time and play the song on the other side of this note. I wish you 

              luck. Please, save our land.

                                                                          Princess Zelda

(A/n: Okay, excuse the note. I'm in a hurry to write this, and I don't think it's that bad.) 

She looked back up at Link as he played the tune on the blue Orcarina. It sent a chills all over her. She couldn't stand it when he had to play songs. It gave her the creeps.

"Well, now we know what to do. Come on." Link said. She followed him across the drawbridge, "You might have gotten away with your punishment this time, but you want be so lucky the next. Just you wait; I'm keeping tabs on you. Can't wait to get back at you too. Next river I see, you'll be swimming in it." She thought all the while as she stared holes into his back. 

They stopped at the alter in the Temple of Time. Link slowly went up and placed the stones in their proper places and stood back as a glow emitted from the stone. He opened his eyes as the glow slowly faded away.

He went up and played that song that was on the letter and watch as the stone behind the alter slowly moved away.

Link and Yuki both walked up and was about to enter when Yuki stopped. Link turned around and looked at her funny. "I can't go any further. You can go on ahead. I'll wait her." She said. She didn't know what was wrong, but she couldn't make herself take another step, so she decided to stay back  and watch. "Okay, wait here. I want be long." He said to her as he turned around and slowly made his way to the center of the room. 

Navi flew out and look at the object that lay before Link. "Is this . . . . ." She left it off and continued, "It is!" She gasped in wonder. "Link pull this sword out." Navi commanded as she flew a little ways out to see him take the sword out. 

He did as Navi said and tugged at the sword. It easily gave way as he pulled harder. He managed to pull it all the way out and held it above his head. All of a sudden a bright blue light appeared on his left hand making a triangle. "The triforce? Is that it? No, it's just one." He thought. He looked over to Yuki and saw that she wasn't there.

A/N: Ha, ha! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what has happened. I promise it won't be anything to mean. The reason I left it off here was because I have to get to bed. I have school in the morning and it's already 12:05 A.M. and I can barely see the computer screen anymore. I'll update as soon as I can, okay? Here's a little summary for the next chapter:

Chapter 9   7 Years

Link pulls out the sword and suddenly disappears. Yuki is left there waiting. Waiting for Link. I'm not going to make her wait there for 7 years straight just to let you know. She might be loyal to her partner, but there ain't no way she's waiting that long. There's no way **_I_** would wait that long. She leaves of to find a place to wait for him. Link comes back to find her gone and goes to look for her, and guess where he finally finds her?  

Well, what do yu think of the summary. Pretty good, huh? Nods head in approval - R/R!!!!  


	10. But Will He Ever Come Back?

Chapter 9   Waiting

A/n: I'm sorry! I would've updated sooner, but every time I tried to log in it said that it had been disabled and to come back a couple of hours later, or something like that. It really made me mad when the next day I had my chapter written and I still couldn't log in it said the same thing. They must be working on Fanfiction or something because not to long ago their search engine had been disabled. They said that they were working on it. Sigh Well! Here's the chappie!

Disclamer:

Lawyers: look at her before sighing and nodding there heads

Institution People: look depressed as they slowly take off her straight jacket

Crying Princess: grins and stares evilly at the lawyer and watch as the Institution People drive away

Crying Princess: stares at lawyers "It's safe to say, that in this story, I do own 1 character, right?"

Lawyers: look at her questionably and shake there heads

Crying Princess: "Good! I own Yuki!!! YUKI! Isn't that such a wonderful name?!" laughs happily while jumping around

Lawyers: look at her funny and walk to their cars and drive off

Crying Princess: "Hey, you can't just leave like that!" looks around to see that she is talking to herself

A car pulls up and Crying Princess walks up to investigate. Crying Princess's friend, Yumi, had come to pick her up.

Crying Princess: "You're late."

Yumi: "Shut up and get in before I leave you to walk home."

To be continued . . . . . .

A/n: It's a never ending disclaimer!

I don't own Zelda or anything else. Except, maybe . . . . my clothes. I do know I own them.

Yuki saw Link disappear. She blinked and saw no one standing there.

She felt a chill go down her spine as she felt a cold wind come from the temple's opened doors. "Opened door?!" She thought as she turned around to face the same man that had been on the horse chasing after the princess.

He slowly walked up to her and smiled. "I would like to thank you and your companion for helping me retrieve what should be mine. You have opened the gate. A door through time." He started laughing as he grabbed hold of her chin forcing her to look into his wild yellow eyes.

He laughed as he saw the fear in her eyes. Even though she wouldn't show it, he could still see it in her eyes. He pulled away and started to walk to where she had last saw Link. The man looked back one last time at the girl, smiled, and held his hand out sending one of his balls of energies flying at her.

She hadn't been ready for anything like this. She was stunned. Yuki saw it come towards her. Why didn't she move out of the way? Why didn't she draw her sword to deflect it? She didn't know. All she saw was that man smiling at her before turning around. That's when she felt it.

It hit her full force, making her fly back and hit the wall, leaving a trail of blood as she slid down the wall. She gasped for air and held her hand up to the back of her head. She felt it. Blood. Her head felt like it had been cracked in half. She looked up once more and blacked out.

She awoke to her head throbbing and every muscle in her body aching. She was cold from lying on the stone floor.

She slowly got up and staggered towards the door. She needed help. Then she remembered Link talking about where he lived. The Kokariko Forest. (A/n: think that's it, but I'm not sure)

She opened the door and began her walk to the forest.

She had fainted at least three times trying to get there, but when she did she was welcomed in and cared for right away.

They took her to bed after tending to her wounds and feeding her. She slowly let sleep take over slept. She waited. Waited for Link to come so they could continue their journey together. She was waiting.

A/n: I know that in the summary in the chapter before this one says that Link is suppose to meet up with her, but I'm not going to do it in this one. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry! R/r!


	11. Listen To What Happen When You Were Gone

Chapter 10   Is He Coming Back?

A/n: Well, let me tell you, I'm kind of mad at Fanfiction.net. I put my little stars and curvy lines as separators, but lately it's not showing up. So, it's confusing to read. They won't even do my smiley faces. I'll have to come up with another way to do things. Then, they don't let me log in for about a week. I seriously thought that maybe they had deleted my account. 'Sigh' This Sucks! Also, I'm trying to hold back Link's arrival as much as possible, so don't expect it anytime soon. I've been neglecting my other story so I could write this one. I don't know what I want to happen next in my other story. I'm at a loss. I know what I want to happen, but not in the upcoming chapter. I have everything played out at the end. I'm just having trouble with what should happen in the middle of the story. This BITES!! But with this story, you don't have to worry. It's coming to the end, and I assure you, it will be worth it! I'm still thinking of a sequel for this story, but I'm not sure. I'm not sure if any one would like to read it or have one at all . . . . 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Disclaimer:

Crying Princess: "You cheat!"

Yumi: "I don't cheat. You just suck at playing games. Come to think of it, you suck at every game we play." 'starts laughing as she wins again at Super Smash Brothers Melee'

Crying Princess: 'throws controller on the ground and starts pouting as she hears the door bell ring'

Yumi: "You can get it since you're not doing anything."

Crying Princess: 'glares at yumi as she gets up to get the door'

Crying Princess opens the door and stares at the person with her mouth open.

Yumi: 'gets up after seeing that her friend hasn't gotten back from opening the door'

Crying Princess: 'stares at the person as she hears yumi come up behind her'

Yumi: "Excuse my friend. She gets like this sometime." 'she says pushing crying princess out of the way so the guest can get through the door'

Crying Princess: 'watches as the person walks through the door towards the living room'

Yumi: "Come on." 'she says smiling at crying princess as she pulls her to the living room'

To be continued . . . . . . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She was sitting at the edge of the woods looking at the morning sun as it rose to the pale sky. 'Why, why hasn't he come back yet?' She sat there thinking. It had been over a month and he still hadn't returned. 'Maybe he won't come back . . . . Maybe, he really is gone.' She thought as she looked to the ground.

She got up and dusted her clothes off as she headed towards the Lost Woods. It had been her favorite place to go ever since she had visited this place and made it her new home. She would go there, to sit and be alone. She loved being with the people there, but . . . They were her friends, but she liked it better when she was deep into the woods where few would go. In fact, only her and Sarah were the only ones that would even go near the forest. Sarah had been her best friend. One that would always be there for her ever since Link had left, but one day she said she was needed in the forest's Temple and she never returned. People that went in there would get lost and never return.

There were also, little creatures in there. The little kids if the forest said that that's what would happen to any that would get lost in the forest. She had seen one herself. They wouldn't let you get near them enough to actually get a good look at them, but from what she had seen, she didn't know if she wanted to get near them.

She got to her favorite place in The Lost Woods. It was a place where you could find little pink fairies everywhere. They would dance around you and giggle. She thought they were adorable. She loved to sit there and watch them; sometimes she would even play with them. They were very tricky, and very hard to play with, but she enjoyed it. It got her mind off some of the things that would bother her. Some of the fairies seemed to notice when something was wrong, and would come up and ask her what would be wrong. She always told them it was nothing. They would give her a sad look them giggle and fly off. They could never stay sad for long.

This day she had seen monsters all about the lost woods. They had steadily become stronger and grew in numbers ever since Sarah had gone. She had a cut on her left arm from where one of them had tried to stab her and missed but accomplished in leaving her a very deep and painful cut. She sat down and watched they fairies dance around each other and giggle like they usually did, but today they weren't as cheerful. One came up and healed her cut even though she refused, it had just given her a sad look and healed it. More and more fairies would come up to her they asked the same thing.

"What's wrong? You have been more depressed lately. What is wrong brave one? Tell us, your secret shall be safe with us," they all chanted. 'Should I tell them? Maybe they'll have they answer.' She thought hopefully. She decided to tell them as they kept circling her in a small dance that seemed to comfort her. One would say, 'Yes, I see.' Or something close to that.

She had finished telling the story when they replied, "Link was are friend as you are ours. We know where he has gone off to. He will return. You must have patience. It will be a long wait, but do not fret for he will return." They said. They went around her and shot off in the other direction and huddled together whispering. They often did this, so it didn't bother her.

They came back softly singing and dancing slowly around her. She loved it when they sang. It had always seemed to comfort her and she would drift off to sleep. It became harder to keep her eyes open as they sang her their lullaby. She laid down on the soft grass and closed her eyes letting sleep take over thinking, 'Will he ever come back?'

Even though the fairies had given her some assurance; she still wasn't to sure about there answer. "Is he coming back?" She whispered as one lone tear silently crept down her face to the grass.

A/n: Remember, I have revised my chapters and this would be the first time she had even thought of crying. Even if it was just one little tear. You really have to re-read it. They sound SO much better. Well then read and review. Tell me what yu think!!!


	12. I Was Crying

Chapter 12 When You Were Gone

A/n: If I have made any mistakes in chapter 11 let me know. It's been a long time since I've played the game and I know that I've done something wrong. I would really like to get it as close as I can to the game, so it would be much appreciated if yu told me what was wrong. I could fix it. It wouldn't take that long to do. I will put a little disclaimer up next chapter. I don't feel like doing one now. As you can see I didn't want to in chapter 11 either. I'm lazy. I'll admit it. No one probably reads the stupid disclaimer anyway.

.............................................................

They sat down on the grass and looked at the fairies. Link looked at her as she watched them dancing around.

"What happened over the years?" He asked as he stared at her. She looked at him at started her explanation. "After you left I came here and made this my home. Then, one day I decided to go to the market and that's when everything started. About a year after you had left. Ganondorf was able to get his hands on the Triforce and later destroyed everything, starting with the market that I was in at the time. I saw everything that had happened. Ganondorf first took down and killed the soldiers. Then he attacked the people. Some were able to escape but many weren't that lucky." She sighed and continued, "He then went to the castle and destroyed it. That's when his castle appeared with the molten lava surrounded it. The next day the sky turned black and the volcano, 'Death Mountain', became active. I was about to try and do something when someone stopped me. I didn't get a chance to see them though. They said to wait. Wait until our hero returns." She turned away and stood up and slowly pulled herself up out of the hole where they had been. She didn't even give Link a chance to say anything. She jumped down and began to make her way out of 'The Lost Woods'.

He had finally managed to pull himself out to see Yuki walk out of the woods. He began to chase after her.

........................................................................

A/n: I'm going to have to change some stuff around and make some stuff up. I wanted to do it by the game as much as possible, but I can't SO I'm doing this by some memory and imagination. Well then, R/R!!


	13. In The Dark Storm,

Chapter 13 Crying

A/n: Here yu go! CHAPTER 13!!! Umm. . . . You aren't really planning on eating me are you, Light-sakura11? I wouldn't be able to finish my stories if you did that. . . . . .

.

.

…………………………

.

.

"Yuki!" Link screamed trying to catch up to her. She was now running her way through the lost woods. She would run faster as she saw him catch up to her and turn a corner to confuse him.

He saw her run into a darkened area in the woods and disappeared. She really knew her way in the lost woods. She even knew some secret places that no one else, but maybe Sarah, might know about. He walked in that direction. There was a door way covered with vines. He pushed them away and entered into a garden.

It was light, yet dark. You could barely see the sky because of the thick canopy of trees. The wind blew shaking the trees leaves making the place seem even more peaceful than before. Yuki was sitting at the base of a single weeping willow tree that lay in the clearing. There were all different sorts of flowers that grew in different places. Most of them grew around the tree.

Yuki had her head down. Her bangs shielded her eyes from any emotion that might have been there. Link could barley see her in the shade of the tree because of the light he received.

Link walked over there and sighed sitting next to her, "Yuki. . . . ." He said and trailed off. "What?" She said with a smile as she turned her face up towards him. He looked into her deep emerald eyes as he saw them pool up. She had been so happy to see him after those years that she had been alone. She could only think of two people that she really thought as a friend, and that was Link and Sarah. Link had disappeared, leaving her in the temple of time and Sarah had went into the temple leaving her alone. It seemed as if she could never be happy. She would find it and it would be taken away from her again. She spent most of the her time in the lost woods. She could think better there. She had three favorite places: The fairies fountains, the place where Sarah and her used to play, and the same place that she was with Link right then.

"Sarah. . . . She went into the forests temple and never returned." She looked down and went into her own thoughts. She wanted to forget about her loneliness for a while. "You must go save her. The place where Sarah would go to play her Orcarina, that's where the temple is."

He shook his head and looked at her once more before sighing and standing up. He held out his hand for her. She took hold of it and let herself be pulled up. She gasped as he pulled her into a tight hug. She smothered her head into his chest and silently cried. She had been holding back until now. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly to comfort her.

.

.

…………………………

.

.

A/n: I tried making this one long to make up for the shortness of chapter 12. 'Sigh' It still is a short chapter though. . . . . The story is coming to an end soon. Not to soon, but soon enough. I think I'll throw in 6 more chapters before it gets to the last chapter. I already have the last chapter written, and it does have a twist to it. It's kind of like when you think one thing and it turns out to be another. . . . . What'd yu think of the chappie? Was it good or cheesy or what? Let me know what you think, k? R/r!!!


	14. And Saved

Chapter 14 The Dark Storm

* * *

A/n: I'm actually out of words for this author note. I'm not going to continue the disclaimer unless someone wants me too. Even though I doubt anyone ever read it in the first place. 

* * *

.

.

.

.

…………………………………………………

.

.

.

.

She slowly stopped her crying as she went down on her knees forcing Link down with her. He put her in his lap and leaned against the tree. She wrapped her hands around his neck and closed her eyes.

He looked down to see her sleeping. He sighed and closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

He woke up to see that she was gone. He walked out of the Lost Woods after looking for her and seeing that she was nowhere in the lost woods. He went and asked where she was and they all said that they hadn't seen her. He decided to go to the temple since he couldn't finder her.

He walked up to the entrance to the temple and pulled out his hook shot.

.

.

.

.

.................................................................

.

.

.

.

(A/n: Little explanation. . . . Umm. . . . He got the hook shot, I just forgot to add it. Sorry!)

.

.

.

.....................................................................

.

.

.

.

She watched him from the trees as he looked for her. She wanted him to go to the temple to find Sarah, and she wanted to be alone to think for a while.

.

.

.

..............................................................

.

.

He walked through the Temple and was getting frustrated. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to get through with it already. He walked into the main room as he saw something appear in the middle of the room. He walked up to it and stepped in. When he did, it started to move and take him down. It stopped when he saw some light appear. Link stepped of and took a step forward.

He walked up some steps to be locked in. He heard some cynical laughing and looked around. There were paintings of, what looked like, a path through the woods. He turned around and took out his bow.

.

.

………………………………………..

.

.

He had been gone for at least 4 days in the temple. She looked out through the window in her small, one roomed house. There were monsters every where. Most of them were the same looking plant animals. She sighed and decided to go talk with some one. She walked out into the daylight and walked over to a small house dodging a walnut that was occasionally thrown at her. She was used to them doing that. She was the one that visited since they were to scared to go anywhere themselves.

.

.

………………………………………..

.

.

He was almost out of arrows. He shot at the painting on last time as he saw the monster finally burst into green flames. He started laughing, "I was just Ganondarf's phantom. He will not be pleased by my defeat. Don't think that he be as easy as I was." He laughed again, "He knows about that girl you are friends with. He's been watching her ever since you came back." He gave a dark chuckled and disappeared.

Link didn't know what to think about what he said. He hoped that Ganondarf wasn't as hard as his phantom, but was he really watching Yuki. . . . .

.

.

.………………………………………..

.

.

She saw it getting late. She walked out to see the sun set over Hyrule. She said her goodbye and set across the path to get back to her small home. She heard laughing as it turned dark around her. She looked up to see black clouds cover the sky as it started to thunder. She turned around sharply to see someone standing at the entrance of her home. Yuki could only see the person's dark figure. She took a step back as it started to rain and thunder heavily. The figure started to walk forward as she heard a deep dark chuckle. The lightning flashed giving her a quick look at the figure.

.

.

.

.

…………………………………

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/n: Okay! How was that, huh? Who do yu think it is? I think I made it a bit to obvious…..

* * *


	15. Once More

Chapter 15 Saved

A/n: Here's the next chapter!!!! After the disclaimer. . . . Of course!!!!!

.

.

…………………………………………………

.

.

Disclaimer:

(It's been a while since I've put up a disclaimer, SO here's a little bit of what happened last time. . .)

Last Time: (Just a little of what happened last time.)

Yumi: 'gets up after seeing that her friend hasn't gotten back from opening the door'

Crying Princess: 'stares at the person as she hears yumi come up behind her'

Yumi: "Excuse my friend. She gets like this sometime." 'she says pushing crying princess out of the way so the guest can get through the door'

Crying Princess: 'watches as the person walks through the door towards the living room'

Yumi: "Come on." 'she says smiling at crying princess as she pulls her to the living room'

To be continued . . . . . . . .

(OKAY!!!! Now here's the continued part! ENJOY!!!)

Crying Princess: 'walks into the living room still in a daze after seeing the person at the door'

Yumi: 'smiles at her friend and shoves her down onto the couch'

Crying Princess: 'looks over at the person questionably after coming at of her daze while seeing her friend get up to go get drinks for them' "Who are you?"

…………..

Yumi: 'hums a tune as she fixes the drinks in the kitchen.' "Hey, what do you want to drink." 'she asked after realizing she didn't know what they wanted'

'After not hearing a reply, she walked in to see what was going on. She looks at them to see Crying Princess question the guy sitting there. Her plan was going perfectly. . . .'

To be continued. . . . .

(Hmm. . . . I wonder who it is. . . . .)

.

.

……………………..

.

.

She stood there in the rain. Watching the man approach her slowly. She could only see him when the lighting flashed in the rain. The darkness gave him an even more evil appearance. He had shocking red hair. He was very muscular and was wearing all black with a cloak that whipped around him in the cold air that blew by in the rain. His face was pointed that made him, somewhat, resemble a bird.

He had changed from the last time she had seen him. You could feel how evil he was by just his appearance and him being around you. You wanted to move away from him as soon as possible, but for some reason, she seemed attracted to him. It felt, as if, she was being pulled to him. Her brain was telling her to run for it, but her feet stayed where they were, as if they were stone. She was terrified.

'Why is he here? Why?' She thought.

He chuckled darkly as he started to get closer. If he was to take five more long strides he would be right in front of her, but she still couldn't seem to move.

There was a flash of blue that she saw from the corner of her eye as the lighting flashed.

.

.

..........................

.

.

He stood there. Watching her do nothing to defend herself. Was this who he really thought her to be? Frozen in place by just the sight of Ganondorf. He took a step after seeing him approach her more closely. He ran. He was nothing a flash of blue and he was there in front of her. He took a defensive stance as he saw Ganondorf's surprised look.

He smiled widely at the person in front of him. He threw back his head in uncontrollable laughter. He suddenly stopped. Everything around them was quiet as the rain poured down harder. He glared at the man in blue and frowned, "Get out of my way!"

In response, the stranger just glared back at him with an equally hard glare. He didn't even flinch at Gonodorf's strong command.

He threw a barrier around him and the girl. Yuki looked up to see the rain hit it and bounce off the barrier. She glanced a look back at Ganondorf. He looked at them and threw his fist back. He screamed in rage as he tried to smash the barrier around them with his punch. A pink glow went around them, showing where the barrier exactly was, but it didn't break. Ganondorf stared at them murderously. He wasn't used to not getting his way. He came for the girl, and that's what he was going to have.

He gave one last, final look at them and turned around. His cape flew up and came back down as he disappeared. He threw the barrier down and turned to look at Yuki as the rain slowed to a stop. He gave her a glaring look of disapproval, and disappeared as well.

Yuki looked back up to the sky to see the sky clear up showing the night sky.

.

.

……………………………..

.

.

A/n: Hey, that chapter was actually pretty long. YEAH!!!! So, what'd think of it?! HUH?!! TELL ME!!!!!!


	16. But You'll Be Away Again?

Chapter 16 After The Storm

A/n: I'm going to camp for a week and probably won't update until next, next week. Umm. . . As you can tell, a LONG time from now. So, I thought I would update each one of my stories before I went. Here's the chappie! Enjoy! Because it's all you'll be getting for awhile, but I promise I'll take pencil and paper with me to write when I'm at camp and get bored. 'Which I doubt since I'm going to Jekyll Island. . .' SO that way if I do come up with anything, I can update as soon as I get home and get unpacked.

Disclaimer:

.

(Last Time)

.

Crying Princess: 'looks over at the person questionably after coming at of her daze while seeing her friend get up to go get drinks for them' "Who are you?"

…………..

Yumi: 'hums a tune as she fixes the drinks in the kitchen.' "Hey, what do you want to drink." 'she asked after realizing she didn't know what they wanted'

'After not hearing a reply, she walked in to see what was going on. She looks at them to see Crying Princess question the guy sitting there. Her plan was going perfectly. . . .'

.

(Continued Part)

.

Stranger: "I'm the person of your dreams, and you're the one that I've always wanted!" 'he said as he got up and went over to the couch to sit next to crying princess'

Crying Princess: "You ARE the one that I've always wanted too!!!" 'she responded as she threw her hands around him'

'They look at each others eyes before they set off into a passionate kiss. Moans filled the air as yumi watched with her mouth open. . .'

Yumi: 'What the fuck?!' 'she thought in disbelief as she saw them make out with each other'

BACK TO REALITY!!!

Crying Princess: 'waves hands in front of yumi's face after seeing her stare at them from the kitchen'

Yumi: 'snapped back to reality after seeing her friend' 'Yeah right! Like that would ever happen!' She thought as she started to laugh uncontrollably'

.

.

(HA! I bet you thought it was for real!)

.

.

Crying Princess: 'gives her the 'crazy' sign with her finger as she sees her get on the floor out of breath from her laughter'

Crying Princess: 'gets back to the room with the stranger' "Hey, you wanna play 'Super Smash Bros. Melee' with me?" 'she asked as she sat down on the floor looking up to him'

Stranger: 'nodded his head as he sat next to her and grabbed a controller'

……………………………………….

.

.

(Do yu still not know who it is?! I bet you that you could probably get it right if you took a WILD guess!!! I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone who can answer it right in there review!)

.

.

………………………………………..

She walked back to her little hut and grabbed a cloth she would use for a towel. She decided to go and bathe a while in the little lake in the lost woods. After the rain, it had become hot and sticky. A cold swim in the water would've been nice at the moment.

She walked around the little lake till she came to the boulder that lay behind it in the shadows. She slowly took off her clothes and laid her towel and clothes on it so they wouldn't get wet. She jumped into the cold water. She emerged after awhile and took a deep breath. It felt so much better to be in the water. The humidity in the woods after the rain, made it foggy so that you could barley see the ground.

.

…………………………………………

.

Link appeared in front of the entrance to the temple and was about to head out into the little maze, when he was stopped. Sheik stood before him. He looked at him through the cloth around his face. He slowly bowed to him and disappeared.

Link stood there for awhile before making his way out of the forest. 'It must have rained. . .' He thought as he saw the thick layer of fog that blanketed over the woods. He came to the little lake that was in the woods when he heard some splashing in the water. He walked close to see some one swimming. He couldn't tell who it was until he saw the figure turn around.

Yuki was thinking about all that had happened before when she heard rustling behind her. She turned around to see Link standing there. Her face immediately turned a deep red color. He heard her squeak and watched her as she covered herself and went lower into the water to cover herself up more. "TURN AROUND!!!" She yelled at Link as she slowly made her way out of the water. She pulled herself out and wrapped the towel around her. She stormed over to him, "YOU PERVERT!! How long were you there watching me?!!" She yelled as she hit him as hard as she could over the head. He turned around. He looked baffled. She looked pissed.

She went from being angry to smiling happily. 'This isn't going to be good.' He thought. He knew that she was up to something. She smiled at him as she slowly went up to him and placed her hands against his chest. She looked up into his blue eyes as he stared down at her in question. She stood up on her tip toes to whisper in his ears, "I have a surprise for you. . ." She whispered as she threw her arms around his neck. "Do you wanna know what it is?" She continued to whisper before she pulled back to see the blush on Link's face. He looked down at her as he shook his head dumbly. She smiled even more widely at his response. Perfect.

She grabbed his shoulders and led him to the edge of the water. She gave him one hard, final shove that sent him flying into the water. She laughed uncontrollably as she saw the look on Link's face. It was something she was never going to forget. He gasped for air, "What was that for?" He asked.

She stopped laughing as her towel started to slip off her. She quickly grabbed it and turned around to retighten it around her, "I have my reasons," she said turning to face him with a big smile on her face, "I promised myself seven years ago that the next river that I saw, you'd be swimming in for tricking me. Second, you saw me in the water, so I had to do it. I still don't feel satisfied with pushing you in the water." She said as she watched him try and pull himself out of the water. Navi had flown out of Link's hat before the 'Link's-plunge-into-the-water' plan took action. She was now sitting on a opened flower among the mist of the woods watching Link and Yuki. She sighed as she shook her head and laid down on the flower.

Yuki was still embarrassed that Link had seen her, but felt a little better as she saw Link's wet form in front of her. Link took the end of his tunic to ring a small amount of water out of it. Yuki giggle at the sight. He then took off his hat to ring it out as well. He slowly took of his sword and shield and any other weapon that he carried. She looked at him curiously. She was expecting for him to be mad at her for doing what she did, but he seemed to take it calmly.

Calm was far from what Link was. He was mad that she had done something like that. He took of his weapons with great difficulty. He finally got frustrated and threw his hat to the ground and took off his boot and wet socks. He stood up and went over to Yuki. Every step he took she would take two more steps back. He finally had her pinned to the wall. She smiled up sweetly at him, and winced when she saw Link smile. She tried to duck and get out of his arms, but was stopped when he grabbed her by the waist pulling her close.

Navi sat up to see Yuki in a towel being held by Link. "Okay. . . ." She said not wanting to see anymore, she laid back down and decided to take a nap.

.

.

…………………

.

.

A/n: Hmm. . . I think I wrote enough for this chapter. What do you think will happen next? A fluffy part maybe or is this all a trick? Hmm. . . Take a guess and let me know what you think will happen. Don't forget to take a guess at the disclaimer part to if yu want. I'll give five virtually cookies to whoever can guess both right. Go on! Guess if yu want to. You have at least one week and a half to guess at it. . .


	17. On The Rainy Day

Chapter 17 Away Again

.

A/n: I changed this chapter and added a some fluff with the help of my friend Nichole. She has some really good stories. If you wanna check it out her author name is Nichole08.

.

**Light-sakura11** – Umm. . . Maybe I didn't want to give any details! He he. . . 'clears throat' What did you do to get grounded for THREE months?! Well then, hope you like this chapter and stay out of trouble!!!! Oh, I might re- write the chapter if you want and add detail. Let me know what you want!  
  
**Nichole08** – Umm. . . There's a little fluff in this. Not a lot. I don't even think that you could consider what I put in as fluff. Sorry. I think it's too early to do anything like that. They just saw each other after 7 years of not seeing each other. But I promise that there will be something good coming up. Read this chapter and tell me what you think, k?

.

.

............  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/n: 'sticks tongue out at the sucky reviewers while dodging dangerous items being thrown at her for thinking them 'sucky'' OKAY People!!!! I can't believe that you all didn't answer the question!!! It's SO easy! Well, you bite! Anyway here's a free cookie to all you that reviewed! One for Light-sakuar 11 : (::) And one for Nichole08 : (::) Hmm. . . Don't they look good?! But you only get one for being a BAD reviewer and not even saying 'I don't know what the answer is.' TT You could have at least done that. Well, anyway, here's the chappie for my loyal reviewers and the readers that sit on the sidelines and read it! Maybe, one day in future, you readers can become reviewers and get virtual cookies too!!!

.  
  
.

...........

.  
  
.  
  
(Last time)  
  
.

.

Crying Princess: 'gives her the 'crazy' sign with her finger as she sees her get on the floor out of breath from her laughter'

Crying Princess: 'gets back to the room with the stranger' "Hey, you wanna play 'Super Smash Bros. Melee' with me?" 'she asked as she sat down on the floor looking up to him'

Stranger: 'nodded his head as he sat next to her and grabbed a controller' .

.

.

.

Stranger: "HA! You lose again!" 'The stranger said as he threw crying princess's player of the screen'

Crying Princess: "It's not like it matters anyway." 'crying princess says as she throws down the controller in defeat and crosses her arms across her chest to look up at the ceiling.

Yumi: 'Walks in and sits down next to crying princess' "You can't even beat someone that's never even played before!" 'she says this while looking at a cross looking crying princess'

Crying Princess: "The only reason that I lost was because I thought I'd go easy on him. . . Since it was his first time and everything. . ."

Yumi: "Yeah. . ." 'She says as she rolls her eyes and gets up to sit, too close as crying princess thought, to the stranger'

Crying Princess: 'Sees yumi get up and sit down next to the stranger. She glares at yumi'

Crying Princess: "What are you doing?"

Yumi: "What does it look like?"

.

.

..............

.

.

A/n: I thought I'd leave you there as punishment for not guessing at the answer. 'Looks at the reviewers as she sticks out her tongue, taunting them. Suddenly, a large looking rock gets thrown her direction and hits her right in the middle of her forehead. She sees stars swirling around her head as she drops to the floor. She then wakes up to find her hands tied behind her back and put in a large pot of water that seemed to start to boil.'

.

.

.........

.

.

(Last Time On 'Legends'!)

.

.

............

.

.

Yuki was still embarrassed that Link had seen her, but felt a little better as she saw Link's wet form in front of her. Link took the end of his tunic to ring a small amount of water out of it. Yuki giggle at the sight. He then took off his hat to ring it out as well. He slowly took of his sword and shield and any other weapon that he carried. She looked at him curiously. She was expecting for him to be mad at her for doing what she did, but he seemed to take it calmly.

Calm was far from what Link was. He was mad that she had done something like that. He took of his weapons with great difficulty. He finally got frustrated and threw his hat to the ground and took off his boot and wet socks. He stood up and went over to Yuki. Every step he took she would take two more steps back. He finally had her pinned to the wall. She smiled up sweetly at him, and winced when she saw Link smile. She tried to duck and get out of his arms, but was stopped when he grabbed her by the waist pulling her close.

Navi sat up to see Yuki in a towel being held by Link. "Okay. . . ." She said not wanting to see anymore, she laid back down and decided to take a nap.

.

.

(Now For The Continued Part!)

.

.

He had lost his anger long ago when he saw Yuki smile up at him. He smirked at how she seemed frightened. He looked into her eyes and frowned. He new that he would have to leave again and she wouldn't be to happy about it.

Without thinking he slowly began to lean towards her. He was close enough to feel the moisture on her damp skin. He cupped her cheek and slowly pulled her face up to meet his deep blue eyes. His eyes met her confused, emerald green ones seemingly stopping time itself. He closed the distance between them by lightly brushing her soft pink lips with his. The kiss was long and sweet for them. He felt Yuki shiver slightly, not knowing if it was because of him or because she was wearing only a towel.

He sighed as he bent down and brushed away her semi-wet hair out of her face. He looked at her one more time before he kissed her on her forehead. He was about to pull away, but she had tightened her grip on him and buried her face in his wet tunic. She didn't want him to see the deep blush that had been placed on her face after he kissed her.

He hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry Yuki, but. . . I have to go." That's all he said as he managed to pull a dumfounded Yuki away. He turned around and yelled for Navi and left the woods.

'What did he say? He's leaving. . .' She choked back tears and tried to re- think what had happened. Maybe it was all a dream. . . No, she knew it wasn't.

Her mind was screaming. 'How could he?' She sighed in frustration as she walked over to where her clothes lay and hurriedly put them on. She wanted to catch up to him. She wanted to go with him. 'Please, Link, don't leave me again!' She thought as her mind yelled at her to dress faster.  
  
She was dressed and running as fast as her feet could take her through the forest. She had to catch up to him. 'I don't want to be left behind again. Not when I have a choice. . .' She thought as she ran out of the woods.  
  
She stopped, trying to catch her breath from the long run through the woods. She jumped down and ran into her small hut. She frantically looked around for her sword and shield. "There you are!" She screamed as she saw her box that contained the items that she was looking for. She put them on as fast as she could and ran out of the hut.  
  
She stepped put of the big tree that stood as an entrance and exit to the forest. She looked around Hyrule's Field in hope of seeing him. 'Huh, where is he now?' She thought as she finally managed to catch her breath.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Link had left Yuki in the forest. He wanted to get out of the woods as soon as he could. He finally got out and walked onto the bridge that would lead the way out. "Why are you leaving her behind?" Navi asked after seeing what had happened in the woods, she couldn't help but be a little curious about it. "It would be best if she stayed behind. She would only get in the way. . ." He knew it wasn't true. He wanted her to come.  
  
Navi looked at him curiously. The little fairy knew it wasn't true, "But what about Ganondorf? Remember what his Phantom said in the Forest Temple? Do you think it's safe to leave her?" Navi said reminiscing back on that time in the Temple when they were facing off against the monster that lay within it.  
  
Link stopped. Ganondorf wasn't really after her, was he? Yuki would have told him about something like that, wouldn't she? Link shrugged it off, "She'll be fine. She can take care of herself. Plus, she had the kids of the forest to take care of her."  
  
"If she can take care of herself, then why can't we have her with us? And WHY would you trust a bunch of kids, that are probably afraid of there own shadow, to watch over her, huh?" Navi said in Yuki's defense. Link thought a moment. He still thought it would be best for her to stay behind, "If there that afraid of things, then it would be good for her to stay behind and look after them." Navi sighed in defeat. He was to damn stubborn for his own good. The defeated fairy retreated back into Link's hat and gave up. If he didn't want her around, then fine. She was only trying to get Link to do what was best. She was supposed to be there to HELP him after all. The Deku Tree didn't say, 'Help Link on his journey' for nothing. If he didn't want her help, then she wouldn't push the matter any further. She sighed once more before she closed her eyes and slept.  
  
Link walked out to Hyrule's Field and set off, heading towards the ranch ahead of him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
......................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Tune in for the next exciting episode of 'cue drum rolls' 'LEGENDS!')  
  
.  
  
.  
  
................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/n: How was it? I will re-do chapter 16 and give it more detail if you want. Just review and let me know, k? Poor Yuki! Looks like Link has left her AGAIN! He he. . . Ain't I evil? 'Crying Princess looks around nervously and dodges a couple of objects thrown at her' Umm. . . Well then, don't forget, R&R!!! 'To those who don't know what R&R means, it's Read and Review'


	18. You Saved Us

Chapter 18 The Rainy Day  
  
New A/n: This chapter was changed because of the little changes that I made in chapter 17. Hope you liked the changes that I made back in those chapters.

Old A/n: Hello! It seems like we have another chapter here. So without further delay, here is the next chapter of 'LEGENDS!' Umm. . . after the little disclaimer of course.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Light-sakura 11** – Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter, but it seemed like you were a little upset about me leaving it there. Hmm. . . Is that what you would call an 'evil cliffy?' He he. . . I didn't mean for it to be one. Well, enjoy this chapter, k?!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Last Time)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Crying Princess: "The only reason that I lost was because I thought I'd go easy on him. . . Since it was his first time and everything. . ." **

**Yumi: "Yeah. . ." 'She says as she rolls her eyes and gets up to sit, too close as crying princess thought, to the stranger' **

**Crying Princess: 'Sees yumi get up and sit down next to the stranger.**** She glares at yumi' **

**Crying Princess: "What are you doing?"**** Yumi: "What does it look like?"**

.

.

Crying Princess: 'gave yumi the most hate filled look she could come up with as she saw her throw her arm around the stranger'

Yumi: "What are you giving me that look for? You don't even know his name and you already have a crush on him?"

Crying Princess: "I do to know his name! Its. . . umm. . ." 'crying princess turns different shades of reds as she failed miserably at hiding her jealousy'

Crying Princess: 'looks over to the stranger and whispers' "What is your name?" Yumi: 'rolls her eyes' Stranger: "It's. . . . (A/n: Do yu really want to know? I don't think you do! I think I should leave it hear so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out was his name is. Hmm. . . Am I doing a good job at stalling you guys to the answer? Or have you already looked ahead to find the answer? If that's the case then 'Cruddy' on YOU for ruining my fun!)

Stranger: It's Link.

Crying Princess: "HA! I told you I knew his name. It's Link!"

Yumi: 'rolls her eyes at crying princess again'

.

.

..............

.

.

A/n: So now you know how he is.

.

.

..........

.

.

(Last Time on 'Legends')

.

.

..........

.

.

**She stepped put of the big tree that stood as an entrance and exit to the forest. She looked around Hyrule's Field in hope of seeing him. 'Huh, where is he now?' She thought as she finally managed to catch her breath. **

**. **

**. **

**"If she can take care of herself, then why can't we have her with us? And WHY would you trust a bunch of kids, that are probably afraid of there own shadow, to watch over her, huh?" Navi said in Yuki's defense. Link thought a moment. He still thought it would be best for her to stay behind, "If there that afraid of things, then it would be good for her to stay behind and look after them." Navi sighed in defeat. He was to damn stubborn for his own good. The defeated fairy retreated back into Link's hat and gave up. If he didn't want her around, then fine. She was only trying to get Link to do what was best. She was supposed to be there to HELP him after all. The Deku Tree didn't say, 'Help Link on his journey' for nothing. If he didn't want her help, then she wouldn't push the matter any further. She sighed once more before she closed her eyes and slept.  
  
Link walked out to Hyrule's Field and set off, heading towards the ranch ahead of him.**

.  
  
.  
  
(Now For The Continued Part)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yuki sighed. Where could he have gone to now? Link couldn't have gotten very far. She gave another sigh in frustration. He used that kiss to 'distract' me, so he could get away. 'Damn him!' She thought as she started her walk across Hyrule. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he had done that.  
  
She looked around at Hyrule, "It's been awhile since I've been out here since I had no need to. It still looks the same since Ganondorf's rule began." She said as she looked to where the dark castle resided.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...............  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Link walked up to the ranch and saw the changes that had taken place over the seven years that he was gone. He walked through the gate and up to a man trying to ride a white and tan horse. Isn't that the guy that used to work in the barn with the cows? Link shrugged his shoulders. What care did he have for the matter? But, where was the girl? Certainly, her and her father hadn't given the ranch up to that guy.  
  
He saw the man suddenly get thrown by the horse. He screamed and jumped up and down in anger and frustration. He started screaming dark profanity as he saw the horse ride off. His mood changed rapidly as soon as he saw Link. It scared Link a little to see his mood change so fast. It reminded Link of Yuki when she was in one of her dangerous and tricky moods.  
  
The man walked up to Link and greeted him. 'Yep, this is definitely the guy that worked here.' Link thought. "What happened to the girl and her father that owned the ranch?" Link asked. "After Ganondorf came to rule Hyrule, he gave me a. . . promotion as you would say." He grinned wickedly as he thought back to the day, "He kicked out that lazy fool that owned the place and gave it to me. Now his daughter works for me." At this he started to chuckle.  
  
"Do you want to have a go around with one of the horses? It's ten rubies each round." The new owner asked Link. Link shook his head in response and handed him the rubies. "Do you know how to ride?" Asked the owner. Link shook his head again.  
  
"Good. You have 5 minuets. GO!" Screamed the owner. He watched as Link walked into the circled cage and look around. He then saw Link pull out an ocarina. He gave Link a funny look as he started to play on it. He recognized that tune. That was that song that the brat girl used to play. He looked as he saw the tan and brown horse run up to him, "What?!" He screamed. He had been trying to tame that horse for months now! How could he have done it with in less than a minute? He then grinned. It looked as if the horse was tamed now. I could take this advantage and put it to some good use. He watched as Link mounted the horse with ease and begin to ride it. He grinned the whole time Link was riding it as he thought up his plan.  
  
Link came around and stopped when the owned said to. "How about we have a race? If you win then you can keep the horse and I'll give you 50 rubies. If I win you pay me the doubled amount and never come back to this ranch." Link nodded his head and walked over to the white line and mounted his horse.  
  
The owner grinned. Of course, he was going to win, take the large sum of rubies, and have a tamed horse ready to present to Ganondorf all on the same day. He smiled as he walked over to his black horse and lined up at the white line with Link. "Go!" He screamed and they started the race.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Link played the tune that the girl taught him and watch as the horse, Epona, come up to him. He petted the horse's nose and saw it snort in reply, Link walked over and mounted the horse and began his lap around the ranch.  
  
He came around and heard the owner's proposal. If he won then he would keep the horse and get 50 rubies. If he lost then he would pay him the doubled amount and never return to the ranch. He really liked the horse. She was easy to ride and really fast. He accepted the challenge and went to the white line and mounted the horse. Link saw as the owner came up next to him on his black horse and scream go.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They started the race with the black horse and his rider in the lead. Link saw the horse slow down a bit and took this advantage. He nudged Epona to go a little fast and past him. He came to the finish line with the owner and his horse behind.  
  
The owner looked calm as he dismounted the black horse and walk over to Link, "Here is your 50 rubies and you may keep the horse like I said." He seemed to change his mood so quick that he made Link wince visibly as he saw anger flood over the owners face. "But you may never leave this place!" He screamed as Link heard the gate to the ranch close behind him. "I was going to present that horse to Ganondorf as a present, but it seems that I lost it! How?! How could you have tamed it in so little time?! HOW?!" He screamed this at Link. Link took a step back and mounted Epona as he saw the owner get down on his knees and hold his head. He repeated over and over, "How?"  
  
Link left the owner there and looked for a way out after trying to open the gate. This confused Link. When he tried to open the gate it wouldn't budge, so he looked for the lock, but saw none. He got back on Epona and looked around. 'I'll try over the fence.' Link thought as he backed Epona up and ran her for the closed gate.  
  
He jumped easily over the gate and began his way out of the ranch only to be stopped by the original owner of the place, Talon. He looked up at Link in surprise, "I wanted to see if my daughter was okay. Is she? Do you know where she is?"  
  
Link jumped off his horse and looked down at the pudgy man. He had a kind, concerned face. He looked worried for his daughter. "I don't know where she is but I didn't see her out in the field, so try the barn." He nodded his head and walked off to the barn.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That boy in green looked familiar. Was he the one that had made friends with his daughter seven years ago? He shook his head and reached for the handle to the door. He jumped in surprise as someone opened it from the other side. Talon screamed in joy and hugged his daughter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Malon hugged her father back and looked over to see the boy in green. She looked shocked. She quickly ran over to him. 'It is him!' She thought as she neared him, 'How did he manage to tame Epona?' She smiled and looked at him. "I see that Epona remembers you." She started to giggle. She stopped as she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around to see that it wasn't her father. Link looked at him to see a goofy smile on the new owner's face. "I am sorry for the trouble that I have caused you and your father. I just hope that you will except my apology and let me continued to work in the ranch as I used to." He said as he continued to smile.  
  
She gave him a weird look and nodded her head. He took her hand and thanked her before returning to his original place in the barn. "It seems as if you have saved the ranch. Thank you." She said as she hugged him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Link was shocked when she hugged him and took his hands in her own, "It looks as if Epona has taken a like to you. Make sure you take care of her. She is a special horse. Thank you again for saving us and the ranch." She hugged him once more and asked in question, "Now where did my father go?" She turned around and walked to her house.  
  
Link took notice to how much she had changed over the seven years. Her brown hair was waist length and she had grown much taller than she was before. She had filled in and was more curvy in all the right places as she had matured. Link turned around to see Yuki standing at the entrance with a cross face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She didn't hear what had happened and she really didn't care. All she saw was how Malon hugged him twice and held his hands. So he went off to come to the ranch? What was he doing here hugging Malon? The puzzle pieces soon fell into place as she realized what he was doing. 'He wouldn't have, would he?' She thought as she closed her eyes in unreleased anger. She looked up after trying to calm down to see Link staring at her. She stared back, 'So the kiss was a distraction so he could hurry and come over here to her.' She gave him one final glare as she stormed off in an angry flurry out of the ranch.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Link saw the anger, as did Navi. 'This is what he gets for not listening to me, and I hope Yuki gives him hell about it too.' Navi thought as she crossed her arms and gave Link a look that could have scared any monster and retreated to his hat.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Great, now there both mad at me. . . What did I do?' He thought after seeing Navi give him a look. He sighed and mounted Epona.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She started to run as soon as she was out of the ranch. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. She utterly refused to, so instead she let her anger take place and ran. She didn't look where she was going. All she cared about was to get away from him as fast as she could.  
  
A cold gust of wind came by making Yuki shiver. She looked up to see dark rain clouds over her as she neared the draw bridge. She heard thunder and saw some lightning that lighted the dark sky. It suddenly started to rain as she jumped over the broken draw bridge, 'Why am I coming here?' She thought as she felt herself get wet even more when she got out from the tunnel and neared the once beautiful market place. It started to pour down even harder, soaking her through.  
  
She wasn't having a good day to say the least and she really wanted to cry. Yuki ran into the little place right outside the market and walked through. She was surprised to see what she saw. She remembered the place when she was little and it was filled with pots, but now it had been turned into, what looked like, a shop.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The shopkeeper looked up to see who had walked through the door and asked, "May I help you?" She saw the young girl look sadly at her, 'No, you can't help me with this. . .' She thought. She then said in her response, "No, only a place to stay until the storm passes, if I have permission to do so. . ." The shopkeeper nodded her head as she watched the girl walk a little over from the door and slide down the wall to hug her knees like a little kid. 'Pour child. It looks like she's been through a lot.' The old shopkeeper thought as she shook her head in sadness for the little one.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Where could she have gone?' Link thought as he looked around Hyrule. He rode Epona off a little in hope that he would see her. He stopped as he saw it start to rain over Hyrule's Market place. He looked more closely and saw someone walk over the drawbridge. He kicked Epona's side to nudge her into a run after the person, hoping it was Yuki.  
  
He got to the drawbridge and dismounted his horse. He walked across the drawbridge and looked around to see no one. Link sighed and decided to look the place over knowing that there wasn't any other way out of the place then to go over the broken drawbridge. Well, anyway, none that he knew about. He opened the door to the little shop that had been put there over the seven years he had been gone and walked in. The shopkeeper acknowledged his presence by looking up and shaking her head before continuing her work.  
  
Link looked around to see someone in the dark corner near the door. The person had cuddled up and was shaking. He went up and gentle shook the person to see a tear stained face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She took a deep breath and wiped her face off. She looked into Link's deep blue eyes. The eyes that she had always loved to get lost in. "What's wrong?" He asked. He really didn't know what was wrong and why she had ran away like that. But Yuki thought differently, "Leave me alone." She said in a high commanding voice. Link looked at her in concern. She saw this and suddenly was angry. She didn't need his pity. No one was to pity her. She stood up and walked past him only to be caught in his strong arms. She started to struggle and was only held tighter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Link had seen her walk by and wanted to catch her before she stormed off again. He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?" He couldn't stand to have her this angry at him. He thought back when he was at the ranch. What did he do? Then it hit him. She saw him hug Malon. Was that the reason? "Are you mad about the hug? She was only thanking me for saving the ranch." He said in complete honesty.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She didn't care what his sorry excuse was. All she wanted to do was run away from him. Every second with him made her more angry at what he had done. He used that kiss to get away so he could see that girl. She wanted that kiss to have been real. That kiss had meant a lot to her. "Link, I don't care what you do. I really don't care anymore. If you want to go back to the ranch, then do so. If you're going to save Hyrule, then do it. I want get in your way anymore. I don't want to help you anymore. I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone!" She said as she finally managed to pull away from him. She walked out the door and slammed it shut to leave a shocked Link in her wake.  
  
'What did she say? She doesn't want anything to do with me? What did I do that was so wrong?' He thought as he looked at Navi with a sad face. Navi saw this and went up to him with some comforting words, "Everything will be alright. Let her anger die away then try talking to her again." Link shook his head and walked out the door as well.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The shopkeeper looked at the couple and shook her head. It was sad to see something like that happen. But it had to be the boys fault. Apparently he had done something wrong to make the girl angry at him. She shook her head again before continuing on her potion.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Link walked out into the rain and made his journey back across the drawbridge and mounted Epona. He looked around hoping to see Yuki. Even a glimpse of her to make sure he knew where she was and that she as okay. But he didn't see her. He left to go to the next temple where another sage was awaiting his assistance.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yuki saw Link leave out to Hyrule's field and fell to the cold, wet ground. She had been waiting in the shadows of the little store to see if he would come after her again. She was half hoping that he would and the other half was hoping he wouldn't. She didn't like to let people see her cry. It showed a sign of weakness. But she was weak when it came to him. She would never admit to it, but she was. She let the pouring rain consume her as she huddled up to the dark corner of the street.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.............  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Well that concludes another episode of are sad, sad story, LEGENDS!)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Well, how was that? Was it good? I don't really think that I'm to good with the sad bit of a story, but I did my best!!! Well, hope you like this chapter. I have to say this is the longest chapter of my story ever. I thought I would never see the day that I would write another long chapter! After chapter five, my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. HOW SAD!!!! 'sniff sniff' R&R! PLZ!


	19. Silence Once More Threatened Before

Chapter 19 Silence

A/n: I'm really sorry that it took soooo long to update, but I wanted to fix all of my chapters before I did it. But I didn't get but the first chapter fixed and I'm still working on the second chapter, so I updated so I can get the story through with and then I can work on fixing it. Thanks for everyone that reviews my stories. I think the most people that have reviewed every chapter would have to be 'Mickey-chan13' (a.k.a. lightsakura) and Nichole08. By the way, mickey-chan13, why did you change your name, huh? I kinda liked your old name. And when are 'YOU' going to update your story, huh???

* * *

…Last Time… (So I can waste space and make it look like I wrote a really long chapter)

The shopkeeper looked at the couple and shook her head. It was sad to see something like that happen. But it had to be the boys fault. Apparently he had done something wrong to make the girl angry at him. She shook her head again before continuing on her potion.

Link walked out into the rain and made his journey back across the drawbridge and mounted Epona. He looked around hoping to see Yuki. Even a glimpse of her to make sure he knew where she was and that she as okay. But he didn't see her. He left to go to the next temple where another sage was awaiting his assistance.

Yuki saw Link leave out to Hyrule's field and fell to the cold, wet ground. She had been waiting in the shadows of the little store to see if he would come after her again. She was half hoping that he would and the other half was hoping he wouldn't. She didn't like to let people see her cry. It showed a sign of weakness. But she was weak when it came to him. She would never admit to it, but she was. She let the pouring rain consume her as she huddled up to the dark corner of the street.

* * *

…Continued… (See that was more than half the page. He he he)

(Curtains open and play begins)

He left her. He really left her. She watched him leave. That's what she wanted, right? She wanted him to leave. He really hurt her, but … yet … she wanted him. She wanted him to hold her the same way he did in the Lost Woods. Even if it was a lie. She wanted to be held tightly in his embrace. But everything happened for reasons that she will never understand. She hugged herself and started crying into the cold night. She was always happy around him … then he disappeared. She didn't think he would ever come back, but he did. Then she was happy again. It seemed to that she could never be happy. It was always taken away from her. It wasn't meant to be.

The rain had stopped awhile ago and she dried her tears away from her face. The rain had left Yuki freezing in the rain. She was cold, lonely, and miserable.

It was silent. All you could hear was the wind and the chirping of crickets and other bugs, but even then it seemed the wind was whispering and the bugs were telling their secrets to each other. Usually, after a rain like that you could hear a number of bugs singing in chorus with each other and the frogs would tell of the joy of the cool, wet rain, but she really didn't hear anything. Maybe it was the evil of this place. After Ganondorf took over the once beautiful castle of Hyrule and built a castle with the promise of misfortune and misery it had been left and the witch in the once pottery shop was the only one she knew that had been brave enough to come here.

All of a sudden, without her noticing, it was silent. So silent that she could hear her heartbeat, and it was getting faster and beating harder in her chest. It was never this silent. Never. It was like a vacuum when all the air is sucked out of one place. The 'real' silence before the 'real' storm. Yuki got to her feet and held herself for warmth. It was cold, and it seemed to get even colder. There was no breeze to make her feel the shiver that crawled up her spine that moment. The sky was getting darker in color. More black and red mixed together with thunder storms and lightning, but no rain. She felt real evil before she saw it, before she heard it. She felt this before. It was breath taking.

She couldn't move and it got colder. She breathed and saw her breath in the cold night. She wanted to run, but couldn't. This feeling was familiar. She didn't like it. It couldn't be anything good. The silence was broken. It seemed far away. Far, far away. But she heard it. It was getting closer. It was creeping up on her. She now heard her own fast heartbeat in her ears. It was pounding loudly now, so that she could barley hear that noise that threateningly, crept slowly to her. She breathed harder and it seemed to make her heart stop when she heard footsteps behind her. For a moment she didn't hear her heartbeat, but only the loud thud of each footstep.

She managed to slowly turn around.

* * *

Link saw and understood what he had done to her and felt ashamed. He wanted to get through with this journey and save Hyrule, so he could properly apologize to her. He wanted her. Wanted her by his side. It pained him every time he was away from her, and it hurt even more to know that he made her cry. She didn't deserve it. Not from him or anyone else. She had been through so much. She was strong. Stronger than anyone he knew and to see her cry surprised him. And she was crying over him.

Navi looked at him in pity and shame before flying upon his shoulder to rest. They had made it to the last temple and seemed to be making great progress through the dungeon. He seemed more determined than ever. Navi knew that they had feelings for each other and she knew that Link never meant to hurt her and it surprised her to see the solemn face he had. Not one time did he smile since the incident.

Link felt something was wrong. He didn't know what, but it felt something had been taken away from him all of a sudden. Maybe the room he was in made him feel that way. He looked around to see if he had dropped something, but he didn't. He still felt it and it hurt. He didn't know what was wrong and tried to shake off the feeling. He went into the next room and it was still there. That feeling. It cried out to him. That something that was taken away was crying loudly. He could almost hear it in his ears. It was loud and demanding, but sad. It made him feel even more depressed. He didn't like the feeling and thought that maybe it was the Temple calling out to him. Maybe not. It didn't seem like it. He just wanted out and it urged him on to go further through the temple.

* * *

(Close curtins and applause are heard throughout the stage room)

* * *

To be continued…. 

A/n: How was that? Was it good are was it good, huh? I'll update tomorrow.


	20. The End Came

Chapter 20 The Loss of Love

A/n: Like I said in previous chapters, this story is coming to an end. This is in fact the last chapter. This will be my longest chapter since I want it to be my last and there's still a lot to cover in the story. Well, here it is.

Disclaimer:

(…Last Time…)

Crying Princess: 'gave yumi the most hate filled look she could come up with as she saw her throw her arm around the stranger'

Yumi: "What are you giving me that look for? You don't even know his name and you already have a crush on him?"

Crying Princess: "I do to know his name! Its. . . umm. . ." 'crying princess turns different shades of reds as she failed miserably at hiding her jealousy'

Crying Princess: 'looks over to the stranger and whispers' "What is your name?" Yumi: 'rolls her eyes' Stranger: "It's. . . . (A/n: Do yu really want to know? I don't think you do! I think I should leave it hear so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out was his name is. Hmm. . . Am I doing a good job at stalling you guys to the answer? Or have you already looked ahead to find the answer? If that's the case then 'Cruddy' on YOU for ruining my fun!)

Stranger: It's Link.

Crying Princess: "HA! I told you I knew his name. It's Link!"

Yumi: 'rolls her eyes at crying princess again'

(…This Time…)

Alright, Crying Princess and Yumi fight over Link and then Crying Princess proclaims her undying love for him and Yumi gets mad. Then they become friends again and have a awesome sleepover. The end!

A/n: If you want a re-do over the disclaimer let me know, k?

…Continued…

(Last Time on Legends)

She couldn't move and it got colder. She breathed and saw her breath in the cold night. She wanted to run, but couldn't. This feeling was familiar. She didn't like it. It couldn't be anything good. The silence was broken. It seemed far away. Far, far away. But she heard it. It was getting closer. It was creeping up on her. She now heard her own fast heartbeat in her ears. It was pounding loudly now, so that she could barley hear that noise that threateningly, crept slowly to her. She breathed harder and it seemed to make her heart stop when she heard footsteps behind her. For a moment she didn't hear her heartbeat, but only the loud thud of each footstep.

She managed to slowly turn around.

……..

Link felt something was wrong. He didn't know what, but it felt something had been taken away from him all of a sudden. Maybe the room he was in made him feel that way. He looked around to see if he had dropped something, but he didn't. He still felt it and it hurt. He didn't know what was wrong and tried to shake off the feeling. He went into the next room and it was still there. That feeling. It cried out to him. That something that was taken away was crying loudly. He could almost hear it in his ears. It was loud and demanding, but sad. It made him feel even more depressed. He didn't like the feeling and thought that maybe it was the Temple calling out to him. Maybe not. It didn't seem like it. He just wanted out and it urged him on to go further through the temple.

(Curtains open and the last scene of the play begins)

Yuki turned around and stared in horror. She had seen this man before, and there he was again. Except this time she had no protection. She tried to move like before, but it was a failed attempt. She didn't know why, but she couldn't move. She couldn't move like before. The lightning clashed and brightened up the sky, even if only for a moment, and what she saw before her frightened her. She couldn't see him before because of the darkness that surrounded them, and was glad, but now she had seen him. He was tall. Really tall. His hair was a red, shocking color and he had dark eyes that could penetrate any light and dim it to a lull yellow. He wore black armor and tight black pants. His black armor glistened in the light from the storm brewing over their heads. When she looked closer at his armor she saw red symbols and designs of destruction and chaos. She took a step back in surprised and tried to turn around and run. She really wanted to, but couldn't.

He smiled and his white teeth glistened in the night. He started to chuckle. It was a deep, low roar, but soon got louder until he stopped and took a step closer with a thud of his heavy boot. He stepped closer and closer. Every step he took was a thud and the thought of what each step meant. It meant that 'he' was getting closer. Soon he was so close that he was mere inches from her face. He was close. Too close, and she could smell his foul breath upon her face. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Your mine." He grabbed her arms roughly and threw her into the air.

He grabbed her arms and felt pain as she was thrown into the air. She heard a loud sickening snap from her arm. Was it broke? She didn't know. All she felt was the soft fall the ground below. The air whipped her hair about her face as she felt herself continue to fall. She was soon expecting to hit the ground and waited fearfully for it, but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked around. It looked like she was in a crystal. It was a soft pink color. It was moving on its own without moving her around and sparkled as it turned. She sat up and looked around to see Ganondorf below her smiling his evil gleam. She put her hands up against the crystal and tried to break out, but couldn't. She cried and heard it in a muffled tone. Yuki sat down and started to cry. She lifted her head up and cried for Link. She was sorry what she had done to him, and if she had only forgiven him she wouldn't be where she was. She wanted him near, to protect her, to hold her, but the sad reality was that he wasn't there to protect her; he wasn't there to hold her. He wasn't there at all and probably never would be…. She cried hard and shouted Link's name between sobs of pain and realization of what was really going to happen to her now that no one was there for her.

She had cried herself to sleep and hadn't noticed that while she was crying Ganondorf had taken her to his castle surrounded by searing lava that made anyone cringe just to stand near the pit filled with fire. She slept a deep sleep.

Link was almost out of the Temple. The dry, blistering desert where the Temple laid was protected by the sands and the bandits that lived there. He entered the last chamber where the boss stood holding the pendant that he needed to escape. He kept that same feeling as before and he kept hearing that same scream. It echoed throughout his head and it bothered him.

Yuki woke up to find herself in that same crystal in a dark place. What is this place? Despite the crystal she could still see, smell and hear things on the outside, and what she smelled wasn't anything too pleasant. She remembered back when she first woke up in Hyrule, it was with Link and getting dark, she remembered the sight of the disfigured skeletons and the horrid smell. That smell was in that same room she was in. She didn't want to know what was on the outside of her prison. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to be in this place, but she really couldn't complain. She had gotten herself into this and had pushed her only friend away. After what she had done to him she wasn't expecting for him to come and rescue her. She sat down in the crystal and stared at the colors that glinted in the darkness as it spun clockwise. It was never-ending.

She thought back on what happened and once again cried into the night. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as she tried to sleep once more, but it didn't happen. She sat there in her darkness she thought she had created herself.

She didn't know how long she had sat there in depression and sadness, but she noticed that a light started to creep into the room where she was. The light was coming form a small barred window. It was a dull, dim light, but enough so that she could see some of the room outside her jewel looked like. She starred in horror. The room was filled with abused dead bodies, thus, telling of where the horrid smell was coming from. It was coming from their decaying bodies. She saw pieces of dead flesh in colors of red, green, and purple brown bruises hanging off of the dead. Yuki also saw maggots and flies' feasting on the bodies and with that and the combination of the smell it was making her gag.

She heard the door open in protest and saw Ganondorf slowly walk in. He had removed his armor and kept his sword to his side, but in place of his armor was a dark black cape that came down to his heals. He smiled an evil, lustful smile as he saw his prize had awakened from her beauty sleep. She stood up. Anger flowed threw her like a dam that broke.

He saw her stand. He also saw the evil and hatred gleaming off of her. He liked what he saw. The lust in his eyes grew. He wanted her, and seeing her angry made him want her even more. He wanted to caress every curve that she showed through that dress she wore. He wanted her as his bride. That's the main reason he had taken her, but there was also something more. Ganondorf had sensed it when he first saw her. Something was there, and he wanted it. Being around her made him feel that thing, and it made him stronger. Forcing her to be his bride and to stay by his side would make it even better.

Yuki was angry. She had been taken away with no one to save her and from what she knew there was also no escape. She felt uneasy around him and the look that he gave her didn't make Yuki feel any better about her situation.

Link had slain the two withes that tried to kill him. He was wounded badly and was bleeding from a deep gash in his side, but he was finally out of the Temple. He thought that the feeling would go away when he was finally out of the Temple, but it didn't. It was stronger. He made his way outside the gate that kept people from getting into the dessert and called for Epona. He needed to get to the Temple of Time to end all of this. He wanted this feeling to stop and screaming to cease. He wanted to find Yuki and make things right again. That's what he truly wanted. To be with Yuki.

He made his way to the Temple of Time and walked through the doors. He had seen this person before. The guy dressed in blue had helped him throughout his journey by giving him songs to the Temples he was in. He was there now surprisingly. The white head gear he was wearing was pulled down revealing his face. He was smiling.

A light shot off and Link covered his eyes. Once it was over he opened them and didn't see Sheik standing there. Instead he saw a princess. It was Princess Zelda. She was dressed in a white and pink gown with some of her gold hair tied up showing her triforce earrings. She was beautiful.

The princess spoke, "Hello Link. You have done well in your quest and now it's near its end. The medallions that you have collected will give you the power to defeat the evil in Hyrule, Ganondorf. A bridge has already been made so you can cross over to his castle."

Link looked at her, "I don't understand. Where have you been? What happened to Sheik?"

The princess smiled once more and answered, "That was my disguise to hide myself from Ganondorf. He has been tracking and looking for me over the last 7 years. I needed to hide myself. It was the perfect disguise."

Link nodded in understanding when he heard laughter and saw the person making it. It was Ganondorf. He threw Zelda into a pink crystal and smiled knowing they could do nothing about it. He finally got what he needed. Princess Zelda had a piece of the Triforce and now it now belonged to him. He had the Triforce of Power and Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom. This would make him stronger along with the power he felt from that girl and two pieces of the triforce. That left one more. He looked down at Link knowing that he had it. The Triforce of Courage. He smiled and disappeared with Princess Zelda.

Link was mad. He rushed out of the Temple and ran to Ganondorf's castle. He saw a rainbow bridge crossing over to the gothic doors of the castle. He wasn't sure that it was going to hold him and hesitated as he put one foot down on the colorful, transparent bridge. It held him so he took another step and soon made his way to the doors at the end. He pushed on the doors and began making his way through the castle. He stepped through the door and the lost feeling and the screaming seemed to stop. What was lost was in this castle.

Ganondorf had told Yuki that she was now his and there was no escape. This upset her. She didn't want to be his. There was NO way she was going to be his. She didn't even won't to be near him. There had to be a way out.

She knocked on the crystal for the hundredth time before giving up and holding her throbbing hands as she heard the door open once more. This time Ganondorf was with someone. She was in another crystal. Her crystal collided with Yuki's making it bigger in size. She also had that girl in with her. She looked up to see Ganondorf walk out the door leaving them there. She turned to the girl next to her. It was Princess Zelda. Time had changed her into a beautiful women, but she could still tell that it was the Princess of Hyrule. The princess turned to Yuki and told her everything she had told Link and also said that he should be in the castle right now. Yuki cast her eyes down in sorrow and regret. So he was there to save the princess. Not her. He probably didn't even know she was there. He was fighting for the Princess not her.

Link thought he was done with fighting, but found he had been wrong. It was like mini Temples around the place that he had to defeat in order to get to the upper tower where the princess was being held. He had been fighting through the mini temples and had one more left. After that the protective shield around the steps to the upper tower would disappear.

Navi gave him a worried look as he completed in breaking through the shield around the steps to the tower. The little fairy didn't know what to do and knew that she wouldn't be any help to Link when he had to fight Ganondorf. He was seeping with power and it made it hard for the little fairy to get close enough to find any weaknesses. Link walked up the stairs followed by Navi. He got to the top of the stairs and heard music. It was dark and morbid sounding. It sent a shivers up Link's spine. All of a sudden it stopped. He saw Ganondorf at an organ as he turned around and laughed, "You came. Good!" He laughed harder as Link saw Ganondorf rise to the upper level of the room. Link climbed up and met Ganondorf at the top. "You have what I want. The last piece of the Triforce will be mine." Ganondorf held up his hand and showed Link the back of his palm as it showed two pieces of the Triforce. Then the battle began. Ganondorf could feel the power of the two Triforce pieces and the power he felt when the girl was around. It was almost overwhelming and he liked it. Once this was over and he defeated the boy he would have the rest of the Triforce and he would rule the land with his queen by his side. Navi told Link that she wouldn't be able to help him, but would stay by his side throughout the battle.

Yuki and Princess Zelda appeared in their crystal above the battle between Link and Ganondorf and saw as they battled. A sphere of power was shot at Link who deflected it with his sword back at its owner. This continued till one of them was hit. Suddenly Ganondorf was struck for the about the tenth time and he fell. He looked really bad. There were holes all through his cape from where he had been hit and it looked like he had been burnt severely and was goosing blood. He slowly looked up at Link and laughed his last laugh before coming to a still. The crystal burst and the castle began to rumble.

Princess Zelda ran immediately to Link to congratulate him and hurry him out of the castle. She looked at Yuki and motioned for her to come along as she began to show Link out of the castle.

Yuki looked down in despair. He didn't even see her. He had just walked away with the princess. He didn't care for her safety anymore. What really bothered her was the fact that he didn't care for her anymore. He didn't care. She fell to the floor where she and the princess had fallen. It was in the center where the supposedly died Ganondorf laid. She fell to her knees and tucked her legs in the back. It was a very uncomfortable position, but she didn't care. She didn't care for anything. She didn't even notice the falling castle around her. The castle shook violently as more debris from the ceiling come down and finally woke Yuki up to her surrounding. She didn't care whether or not she got out of the castle in time, but she would try.

Yuki stood and jumped across to the other side before climbing down and going to the stairs that led down. She continued to make her way down until she saw the doors that led out of the castle. She reached out and touched the doors lightly before pushing on it. It wouldn't open. She tried again and pushed harder but it wouldn't open. She gave up. It didn't matter to her whether she got out or not. She didn't care. There was nothing to live for. Ganondorf was died and no reason for her to live. She turned her back to the door and leaned against it before sliding down and sitting on the floor. She watched as the castle started to cave in. The main support beams in the little hallway fell and started to give way making it collapse in. Yuki hugged her knees tightly waiting for the impact, but it never came. It had missed her and the door. She looked up and could see the blackened sky above her. The door suddenly began to fall and she moved out of the way. She turned around to see the princess and Link standing over to the side. Link looked straight at her.

The Princess and Link finally made it out when Zelda looked around worried. Where was Yuki? She was supposed to have followed them out. Princess Zelda told him this and watched as he ran up to the door. He pushed against it but it wouldn't open. He tried and tried but it wouldn't budge. So all he could do was stand and watch as the castle fell.

The walls around the door fell, and the only thing left was the gothic black door. It stood there and stuck out against the ruble. It was the only thing standing against the blackened red sky of flame. The door started to fall. It fell sharply to the ground making an ear splitting crack as it busted to pieces against the ruble. He saw a figure amongst the stirred up dust that was caused when the door fell. The figure turned around as the dust settled reveling who it was. It was Yuki.

Yuki stared back at Link as he came running for her. He stopped suddenly as the ground began to quake. The pile of rubble was about as tall as a mountain, but it was falling down from the top. It was falling to the lava below them. A roar erupted and surrounded them. It sent out a message of terror and promising pain. From the debris came a black form. With it came to red glaring eyes and horns from his head that touched the sky. Navi flew up to Link, "That's not Ganondorf. That's Ganon. I know I couldn't help with your other fight, but I will now."

Link unsheathed his sword and stood in front of Yuki. He glared at Ganon as flames arose to the sky around Yuki and Link cutting them off from the princess who stared in horror. Ganon suddenly came forward and knocked the sword from Link's hand. The sword flew across the flames and landed in the ground sharply next to the princess. Link didn't have his weapon. There was no way to get to it.

Ganon ran at him making the ground shake. Navi flew behind Ganon and Link followed taking out a weapon that would possibly hurt him.

Yuki saw Ganon run towards Link and saw as he quickly ran behind him. That left Yuki standing in his way. She quickly ran behind some pieces of debris out of Ganon's way. She heard him grunt in frustration and start his hunt for Link. She heard the battle going on and even took a peak at it once she thought it was safe. She knew she was being a coward, but Ganondorf had taken away her weapons and she would have only gotten in the way. She finally decided to look at the battle going on. She saw Link shooting something at him and Ganon would yell in pain. This went on for awhile until she saw Link get struck and stumble to the dirt ground. Yuki saw blood run from a new wound in his chest. He was bleeding so heavily it was pouring out like a dam that broke. It was covering the ground near him in puddles. He tried to stand but couldn't. She watched as Ganon went up to Link, raise his big, black, clawed hands and bring them down sharply on Link. She heard a sickening thud and a triumphant roar of Ganon. He raised his head and roared again louder this time. He backed away.

Yuki saw Navi bent over a limp form, Link. He wasn't moving. It didn't look like he was breathing. Yuki turned to the princess and saw her fall to the ground weeping. She couldn't believe it. Was he actually dead? Ganon started to walk away from Link and started his trek over to Princess Zelda. Yuki stood and ran to Link. Navi was crying. She touched Link's face. His eyes were closed. She moved his head to the side and watched it fall limp to the side, lifeless. She looked down to see Link's mangled arm and pieces of bone splintered and sticking out. It looked twisted. Yuki saw the deep gash at his side as it started to recede in flowing blood. She didn't know how Ganon ended Link's life, but she really didn't care. She was angry. More angry then she could have thought possible. Yuki turned around to see Ganon almost to Princess Zelda. The princess had seemed to have stopped crying, and had surrounded herself in a force field and held her ground praying to the gods. Yuki knew the gods wouldn't answer her. She didn't think that they cared or else they would have done something by now, but apparently they didn't care whether their world was taken over and destroyed piece by piece.

Yuki became angrier at this. Rage took over and blinded her with white light.

Zelda saw Ganon coming and put up a force field and began praying. She believed that the gods would answer her and hoped that the old legend was true. Somebody would come to their rescue. She had hope in this. She opened her eyes to see Yuki turned around in anger. All of a sudden a white light spread over the sky and everything in its reach. Princess Zelda closed her eyes till it was over and opened them to see an angelic form hovering above Link. She watched as it flew closer to Ganon. It screeched an unearthly screech. Princess Zelda saw it up close. Everything about her was white. Her wings, her face, her flowing long hair, everything, but she did notice her eyes. They were a piercing deep emerald green. Her wings were like an angel's. Long, white, feathery, and elegant. Her dress had a rip up the dress showing part of her leg. The top showed a bit of her stomach and it was tied in the middle sleeveless, but there was a piece of garment that were like gloves that went to her finger tips and stopped above her elbows. You would think that she was loving and kind from her figure, but you could also see the wrath and meanness upon her face. She took her hand once she was close enough to Ganon and brought forth long, sharp claws. She swung them down and sliced of Ganon's head off in rage. Blood spewed all over her long white dress as she snarled and screeched again. Her claws retracted as she slowly flew next to Princess Zelda.

Princess Zelda saw her as her glow disappeared. Her wings slowly receded to her back and her hair and face color came back revealing who it really was. Her dress remained white and glowing. It was Yuki. Yuki looked sadly over at Link and let a lone tear strain down her bloody face. She turned back at the princess before walking over to Link, "it is finished." She stumbled over to Link exhausted. She slowly knelt beside him while taking his head in her lap and cradling it in her arms. She looked at his lifeless form and cried along with Navi. She cried and let her tears fall on Link's face. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and started to hiccup. She closed her eyes and slept while holding Link.

Princess Zelda smiled sadly and walked over to the warriors. Yuki's gown was still white and very beautiful with the exception of the blood and dirt stains. At first she thought that they were both dead, but found out that Yuki was only sleeping. She reached for Link and felt his cold skin. He was actually dead. Death had already crept upon him and kept his wounds from bleeding. She looked on at the image in front of her quietly. The picture was very depressing. Two bloody warriors laid amongst the rubble and dirt surrounded by hot scorching lava and a blackened sky. One who cradled the dead was crying softly in her sleep while the fairy lost its beautiful blue glow and slowly fell to the dead warrior's face. The princess didn't think she could do anything for them and knew what was to come when the heartbroken warrior was to awaken. She saw as another white glow surrounded them and watched as white fairies surrounded them. She saw as Link began to jerk violently and come to a stop. His chest was moving. He was breathing. He was once again alive. Yuki didn't wake up. Even as Link sat up and shook the girl. Princess Zelda and Navi cried in joy and surrounded Link, but he did not smile. He frowned in worry as Yuki didn't wake up, and continued to cry and shake in her dream. He sat her in his lap and stood up.

The princess told him to follow her as they went across the bridge and over into town. Link didn't want any explanations to what happened. He didn't even speak. He just followed Princess Zelda as she led them to a place that would treat his wounds. He stared down at Yuki in his arms and stopped to wipe away her tears.

Days had gone by and Yuki still hadn't awakened from her sleep. Link stayed by her side and would barley leave it. Whether he got to eat some days or not would be up to him. He had been healed after the white fairies had appeared, and Yuki seemed fine. She just didn't wake from her sleep. She slept and struggled in her sleep and sometimes cried uncontrollably, but one day she did wake from her sleep. Yuki woke to find herself alone in a large room. She sat up in bed. The room was most like the one she had woken up in seven years ago. She couldn't believe how alone she felt. No one was around to care for her. No one. She hugged herself and cried. The door opened with a creak as Link slowly walked in not believing what he saw. She was awake. She was actually awake, but she was crying. She was crying again. She was crying so hard that she didn't even notice Link as he walked up next to her. He jumped on the bed and hugged her. He didn't think he would ever let her go, but he finally let up his grip on her to see her face. It was streaming with warm, salty tears. He wiped them away, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Do you forgive me?" She looked up into his deep blue eyes and slowly kissed him softly. It was light and soft, but quick. He looked back down at her and kissed her back. This time it was longer and different from the one they had back at the little lake in the Lost Woods. It was a soft kiss that told Yuki how really sorry he actually was. They both melted into the kiss and didn't want to let go thinking they might loose each other if they did. The kiss got more heated as they went on until it was ruined by Princess Zelda. She walked in not seeing what the two were actually doing since Link had his back towards the door holding Yuki in his arms. She walked up beside the bed and watched as the two parted and Yuki's face turned a permanent red. The princess smiled and told them how happy she was to see Yuki awake and well. Since she was awake they would hold a celebration of Ganondorf's defeat and how well Hyrule had already repaired itself. It would be a time of happiness and sadness for Princess Zelda knew what would happen next, but she would keep this from the young warriors as they celebrated and didn't want to crush their joy.

The party was held that night. Everyone was there. It was held outside in the mountains with the gorons and the little kids of the forest with a couple of the villagers. It was held there because the kokori from the forest could attend it without actually dying. From what they believe anyway. The gorons had a secret passage to the forest and let the little people through. The little kids played there music on flutes and danced around the bonfire they had made and some of them watched as the saw the sad attempt the gorons made to dance to there music. Link and Yuki watched of in the distance as the festival went on. The night ended and the sun raised and everyone retreated back where they came from. Link stood up and held out a hand for Yuki. She took it and rose to her feet as the princess walked up to them, "I'm sorry to say this, but the time has come where it must end. We have to put the sword back and return to the past before any of this happened."

"Will I still be here with Link? Will we even remember each other?" Yuki asked.

The princess looked at them sadly, "Once the sword is placed back where it came from then it will go back farther then seven years. It will go back before Link was even born. It will go as far back as when Ganondorf was born, and since he has now been erased form history it will say he was never born, and a beautiful girl will be born in his place, and thus it will be as if none of this had ever happened. Link will have his mother and father back and can grow up a normal life. He will not even know the forest or its people. He will not remember his journey or hardships he had to overcome. He will not even remember you Yuki…" she sighed and looked down at the ground as she continued. Every bit of this was hurting her as much as it was hurting them, "You will have never came to this place and will be back home where you came from. I do not know if you will remember any of this, but the only one that should remember is me since I hold the triforce of wisdom, but the legend did come true. A savior did come to Hyrule. The last hollow piece of the triforce was you. It was you that made all of this possible. You let us all live in piece and you will never be forgotten. This is your legend and it shall be written for many to read. Whether it will be believed that it actually did happen or not will be up to the person who it is told to. You and Link will be remembered throughout history until it is forgotten and old. You are what Legends will be made of." The princess said this as a white light surrounded them and they appeared in the temple of time. Princess Zelda walked up to Yuki and pulled the necklace from around her neck and looked at it. It was the necklace that she had kept over the seven years. The necklace that had started all of this for her. "You may keep this as maybe a reminder of Hyrule and the deed that you have done for it. Come Link. You must set the sword back." She said this as she walked up the steps and up to the alter that the sword had once set. Link looked down at Yuki before grabbing her and pulling her with him into the room. The princess stepped back when Link unsheathed his sword and pointed it readily at the stone where it was to be kept.

He thought over all of what he was told. He was happy that he would finally remember his mother and father and that he would grow up with them. He would grow up and be happy. That was something to look forward to, but something stopped him from slamming it into the stone below. It was Yuki. He finally had her. He could be with her. She wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her. They were finally together again, and were having to be pulled apart again. He looked over to Yuki sadly. She was staring at the ground and crying.

She would never see him again. Never, and he was actually okay with it. He hadn't said anything about it. Maybe he actually didn't care for her. Maybe it was never meant to be. She cried. She cried silently to herself and lowered her head so that they wouldn't see. Why wasn't anything happening? Why wasn't he placing the sword in the stone? She looked up to see him staring at her. She walked over to him slowly, "Do it Link. You must. This is goodbye." She said this as she crept on her tip toes as kissed him on the cheek as her final farewell. She backed up and wiped her tears from her face and waited for him to do it. She looked past Link to the princess and saw her smiling sadly at the two warriors that she knew from the beginning was never meant to be. She watched as Link plunged the sword deeply back in its place and everything went white. She saw Link there in the white space. He walked up to her and held her as they began to fall. She heard music. It was Zelda's Lullaby. It was being played so softly that she thought she was going to fall asleep in his warm embrace. She looked up at Link as they knew they would never see each other ever again. He wouldn't even remember her. Link whispered softly into her ear his goodbye, "Goodbye Yuki. I hope you remember that I will always love you." He leaned in and kissed her one final time as the music began to fade and they began to fall faster. Yuki knew what he had said was a lie. He wouldn't even remember her to lover her, but she didn't care. She just didn't want to let go, but soon felt tugging. She was being pulled away from him. It was a jerk so violent that they were holding on to each others hands. Soon all they could do is watch as they faded away into the distance knowing that they would never see each other again. She fell and heard a voice. It was Princess Zelda. She was saying, "Thank you Yuki. Thank you for everything that you have done. I promise that you will be remembered in our Legends. You will be remembered." It was so faded that she could barley catch the last parts of what was being said. She closed her eyes and grabbed the necklace around her neck. It was getting warm and glowing. She heard noises. Noises of in the distance.

The noise that she heard was a constant beep in the distance. She didn't know what it was, but it was irritating. Not only did she hear that noise but the sound of someone weeping. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying in a bed. A hospital bed. She remembered now. She belonged here. She sat up in her bed to find her mother weeping softly into the covers. She turned her head to the left to see a heart monitor making the beeping noise. Her mother looked up and attacked her in a warm embrace. She returned the hug to her mother as her mother tried to explain what had happened over the last year. She had fallen of into the woods shaking and wouldn't wake. Her mother thought that she had just bumped her head on the stone near the path and knocked herself out since she did have a little gash on her forehead. She woke up the next day and seemed fine. She even managed to go to school, but before the day was out she had passed out and been sent to the hospital. The doctors said they didn't know what was wrong with her and found her in perfect health, but she didn't wake up. They then said that she had gone into a coma and may never wake. That was a year ago and her mother did go to the hospital almost everyday to see her. The nurse came in and almost dropped her folder she had been holding once she saw the girl was awake. The nurse checked on her and said that she was healthy, but was to keep her in the hospital until they had checked over everything and since she had not used her arms and legs within the year that she would have trouble walking and would need medical therapy to help with it. Her mother cried some more and soon had to leave saying that she would be back tomorrow. The nurse left her and went to go get a doctor leaving the girl by herself. She really didn't say much, but kept thinking over what she had dreamed. Was it actually a dream? Was it all a dream? Never reality. Just like it should be, right? She thought about Link and what she went through and it actually brought tears to her eyes. She reached up to her neck to see that the necklace was there. Did this mean that it actually did happen?

It was a hot spring day in Hyrule as a scream echoed out through a tiny hut near Hyrule's Castle Market Town. Inside the hut was a screaming soon to be mother. She was giving birth. The father helped through the labor till it was through. He brought forth a tiny baby boy. The mother cradled him in her arms and let him feed on one of her breast as she named him. She named him Link. He would grow up a normal life like the princess had told. He would grow up with his mother and father. He would grow up remembering nothing of his journey to save Hyrule. He would never remember Yuki his love. He would hear of the tale of a two great warriors that went through time to save Hyrule from a dark evil that had threatened the land. He would here that the star crossed lovers, the warriors of Hyrule, would soon fall in love to be separated in the end. Not only would this tiny baby boy soon here his tale, but never truly ever love someone as much as he used to love the girl in the legend that he would never know to be true.

A month after that boy Link was born. Two other little babies were born as well. One little girl to take place of the evil that had once threatened Hyrule and would rule over the bandits that took refuge in the desert, and the other was a little girl as well. It was the princess. She would soon remember the tale and know it to be true whether her father and mother would believe it to be true. She would write the legend that Link would soon know and never actually know it to be about him. This princess would soon become queen and rule over Hyrule better than any other royal family member had ever done. They would live in peace and never remember the troubles that had once been.

**One**

Now I can begin to tell the story  
A legend's not a legend 'til it ends  
Together we can celebrate the glory  
My friends, my friends

It's amazing to think you can do anything  
When you believe in yourself

One voice can make a difference  
One move can go the distance  
The greatest battles have been overcome  
With one heart, one mind  
By one love, one life  
That's the power of one

Anybody here can be the hero  
You could even change history  
What we do today could save tomorrow  
(Save tomorrow)  
For you and for me

So whoever you are  
And wherever you're from  
Prove it to the rest of the world

One voice can make a difference  
One move can go the distance  
The greatest battles have been overcome  
With one heart, one mind  
By one love, one life  
That's the power of one

(Things around)  
Things around are coming  
(Nowhere left)  
There's nowhere left to run  
(Rise to meet)  
Rise to meet the challenge  
Believe in the power of one

One voice can make a difference  
One move can go the distance  
The greatest battles have been overcome  
With one heart, one mind  
By one love, one life

That's the power of one

_Sung by: Denisse Lara_

(The curtins close to never open again and it's the end of the play as the actors hear the audience clapping and crying)

A/n: That's the end. The end of the story. Let me know what you think of the last chapter. I don't think I'll write a sequel, but I am going to go back and redo the chapters so it'll be better and with more description involved with it. Well, I suppose I can work on my other stories after this is fixed. I'll miss working on it though. R/R!

Here's a joke that I read out of a magazine. I really liked it and thought that a couple of people would like it too:

Q: Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the perfect guy, and an old lady were walking down the street when simultaneously a 100 dollar bill was seen on the sidewalk. Who gets the 100 dollar bill?

A: The old lady of course! The other three don't exist.


End file.
